Paint You In Blood Red
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: "Deux sociopathes peuvent-ils opérer ensemble ?"- Harry rencontre Foyet à Boston, lors d'un autre meurtre. Sa réaction est différente de celle du commun des mortels. MoD!Harry, Reapers!Fred & George.W [Immortals!Assassins!Harry, Gred&Forge]. George Foyet/MoD!Harry- Smut ch02. Post- Gage n 172. [Happy Ending]
1. Chapter 1 : Nocturals

**NOTE : **_**Bon, je ne suis pas super douée dans le domaine de la psychologie et je m'aide pas mal des sites contenant des infos sur les meurtriers en séries et autres, que ce soit des fan sites d'Esprit criminel ou d'autres sites plus.. professionnels. Mais bon... **_

**Univers : **Harry Potter + Criminal Minds

**Pairing : **G. Foyet/Harry Potter

**Univers : **post La Chasse aux Horcruxes (**Gages n°172**) La relation entre Death et Harry est assez ambiguë. L'histoire se passe vers 2009.

Suit Criminal Minds jusqu'à l'épisode 18 de la saison 4, avec le retour de l'Éventreur mais s'éloigne après cela.

**Disclamer :** _Harry Potter_ appartient à JKR et _Esprit Criminel_ appartient à Jeff Davis.

**Tags :**_ Master of Death Harry – MoD!Harry – Reapers!Fred & George Weasley – Immortal!Harry – Immortals!Fred & George – Psycho!Harry, Fred & George – Slightly Insane!Harry _

_Harry a 29 ans même s'il en paraît seulement 18. Foyet a 39-40 ans. _

_**Warning :**_Happy Ending ( for the Foyet/Harry ship anyway ) - inappropriate erections

_Foyet & Harry sont un peu comme un couple, je ne sais plus si c'est dans ''la treizième étape'' ou un autre épisode où leur excitation sexuelle augmente quand ils tuent. _

_\- slight **OOC!Foyet** ( ce Harry est le Harry de mon Gage n°172, **pas** le Canon!Harry )_

_Le BAU fera quelques brèves apparitions. _

_~ • ~ _

_« Les psychopathes naissent psychopathes, tandis que les sociopathes le deviennent […]. Ils partagent de nombreux points communs : Ils sont souvent impitoyables, cyniques et superficiellement charmants, tout en ayant peu ou aucune considération pour les sentiments ou les besoins des autres. » __Xanthe Mallett, maître de conférence en criminologie._

_._

_**Synopsis :**__ Pensez-vous que deux sociopathes peuvent opérer ensemble ? Je pense que la réponse à cette question est que tout est possible. _

_**Mon Objectif :**__ Écrire une histoire un peu plus sombre tout en conservant le côté adorable et enfantin de 'mes' psycho&creepy!Harry_

_/!\ Pour celles/ceux qui ne savent pas,** Foyet** est** l'éventreur de Boston** dans Esprit Criminel._

* * *

**Smooth Criminal – Paint You In Blood Red**

Un cri d'agonie déchira l'air paisible d'une charmante route de campagne. Un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres releva la tête, un regard intéressé. Il avait profité des vacances qu'avaient pris les jumeaux pour aller chasser en solo. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé par lui-même; d'habitude, les deux rouquins qui lui servaient de faucheurs personnels/Grands frères-, étaient toujours avec lui. Pas cette fois-ci, cependant. Harry était parvenu à les convaincre de se rendre en Australie pour stalker/effrayer leur jeune frère et Granger.

Harry lui, en avait profité pour se retrouver et se réapproprier un mode opératoire solo. Il avait traqué sa proie pendant plusieurs jours. Suspecté de viols et de pédophilie à trois reprises, il n'avait jamais été condamné. En fait, l'homme en question était tellement ami avec le juge en charge du procès, qu'il était parvenu à se faire acquitter.

L'une des victimes avait entendu parlé d'un trio d'assassins/meurtriers qui opéraient en tuant généralement des violeurs ou des personnes suspectés de maltraitance(1). Le gamin avait décidé de prendre le risque et avait téléphoné à des personnes hautement instables et imprédictible. Cela avait payé. Deux jours plus tard, l'homme avait été traqué par les bons soins de Harry et pendant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi, le petit brun s'était contenté d'observer l'homme. Celui-ci se croyait tellement en sécurité qu'il avait décliné l'offre d'être escorté par un garde du corps, deux jours après l'acquittement.

Harry venait de lui prouver que c'était une erreur. Lui et les jumeaux n'étaient pas des héros, loin de là cette idée, non. Ils étaient des meurtriers. Ils tuaient parce que... et bien... parce qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas complètement bien dans leur tête ( et parce que cela faisait parfois parti de leur job ). Ils ne tuaient pas d'innocents par contre. Pas qu'ils en aient particulièrement quelque chose à faire des autres, non. C'était juste pas leur truc. Harry s'en prenait toujours aux pédophiles et aux personnes ressemblant aux Dursley. Personne ne pourrait jamais remonter jusqu'à lui. Officiellement, il n'existait pas dans le monde moldu. Il avait effacé toute trace de sa présence dans le système éducatif moldu quand lui et les jumeaux avaient tué pour la première fois ( ne comprenant pas Voldemort et Bellatrix ). Pas qu'il existait grand-chose sur son compte. Il avait été inscrit à l'école primaire locale quand il avait sept ans et en avait été retiré à ses onze ans. Tout ce dont il avait eu besoin était d'un peu de magie pour faire oublier son existence à toute personne moldue... et bien, connaissant son existence. Pas comme si beaucoup, en dehors du personnel de l'école, savait bien sûr. Les Dursley pensaient qu'il n'était pas supposé exister.

Harry avait prévu de rendre visite aux Dursley bientôt. Ça avait été incroyablement facile de les traquer. Les membres de l'Ordre pensaient-ils avoir fait 'du bon travail' ?

Oh. Oh, comme c'était drôle !

Ça avait été si... si simple !

Mais il se réservait cela pour plus tard.

Après un dernier regard à son chef d'œuvre, il se redressa et fit disparaître toutes traces de sa présence. Enfin, pas toutes. Il n'y avait aucune utilité à alerter les plus hauts-placés de la possibilité que le meurtrier soit un utilisateur de magie. Pas qu'on pourrait le trouver coupable, pas avec la magie de la Mort qui l'enveloppait, mais l'idée de la traque était toujours si excitant ! Et si, pour une fois, c'était lui qui était traqué, ça le serait encore plus !

Il quitta les buissons pour se retrouver sur la voie et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres quand il aperçut un homme assommer un homme avec un pied de biche. Ooh ~ comme c'était excitant ! Harry ne s'était pas attendu à croiser un autre meurtrier cette nuit, encore moins dans une petite rue déserte comme celle-ci. Il se trémoussa, essayant d'obtenir une meilleure vue sans pour autant faire connaître sa présence.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Les phares des deux voitures étaient les seules sources de lumières. Les ombres le recouvraient complètement, le camouflant à la vue des hommes, tandis qu'il observait l'assassin. Ses coups étaient vifs et précis. Il ne se fit pas connaître et ne se déplaça pour venir en aide à la femme quand elle hurla d'effroi et commença à supplier. Il avait... une certaine méfiance vis à vis des belles femmes rousses. D'un côté, il les appréciait, parce que sa mère avait été une belle femme rousse. D'un autre, il leur vouait une terrible haine, parce qu'il savait que la jeune sœur des jumeaux, Ginevra, avait essayé de le droguer lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard. Heureusement, il ne s'était jamais laissé piéger et n'était jamais sorti avec la petite _catin_. Elle aussi, elle était sur sa liste – pas qu'il ait une liste à proprement parler. Après tout, si elle avait pu, elle n'aurait pas hésité à se forcer sur lui. Ugh. Dégoûtant ~

Sa respiration était un peu hachée alors qu'il regardait l'étranger à l'œuvre. Il n'était pas particulièrement excité par le sang ou quoi. C'était... c'était juste l'homme. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui. Quelque chose qui l'émoustillait beaucoup ( le mot était faible ).

Quand l'inconnu eut fini de recouvrir le pare-brise avec... et bien, Harry avait un peu zoné, mais il supposait que c'était du sang-, il se découvrit enfin. L'étranger ne l'entendit même pas approcher mais, normal quoi... qui peut se vanter d'entendre venir la Mort ( certes, Harry n'était pas Death, mais il partageait plusieurs caractéristiques avec son ami/servant/Slave driver ).

« Quel intéressant portrait macabre. » commenta-t-il, alors qu'il s'arrêtait à une quinzaine de mètres de l'homme.

Celui-ci se retourna vivement, une faucille levée de façon menaçante.

Le geste resta en suspens quand il avisa l'apparence du jeune homme.

* * *

George Foyet – Ou Kevin Mallory comme il avait l'intention de se faire connaître dans les prochaines semaines-, avait attendu de faire son grand retour pendant des années. Il savait que le vieux Tom mourrait bien avant lui. En tout cas, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit le cas. Et, si ça n'était pas le cas, il se serait arrangé. Après avoir appris la mort du vieil homme, il avait patrouillé dans la ville dans laquelle il se trouvait et pris ses armes. Tout était prêt. Tout était prêt pour son grand retour. Il n'avait pas prémédité la mort de Shaunessy mais bon... ça n'avait fait que l'encourager un peu plus à reprendre les affaires.

Le fait que Aaron Hotchner ait été en mesure de deviner la réelle identité de l'Éventreur était à la fois... enrageant et amusant. S'échapper de prison n'avait pas été difficile, non. C'était une épine dans le pied qu'il s'était empressé de se débarrasser.

Tout s'était bien passé... jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix dans son dos.

« Quel intéressant portrait macabre. »

… Il ne l'avait pas senti venir. Il n'avait rien entendu. George savait toujours quand quelqu'un se glissait dans son dos. Mais il n'avait absolument rien senti. Sa poigne se referma autour de son crochet et se retourna vivement. Seulement pour se figer quand il avisa l'apparence et l'état du mâle qui lui faisait face.

C'était un jeune homme, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il était... exquis. George n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par la gente masculine, seulement par les jeunes filles mais le garçon qui lui faisait face était incontestablement la personne la plus attirante qu'il ait vu à ce jour. Des cheveux bruns mi-long tombaient en mèches épiques sur un visage fin, presque aristocratique. Un petit nez en trompette surplombait des lèvres roses meurtries et il possédait les yeux les plus verts qui lui eut été donné de voir. Et si c'était tout.

L'adolescent – il ne pouvait pas être beaucoup plus âgé-, était vêtu d'un pantalon noir très serré et d'une chemise blanche qui pendait lâchement sur ses épaules. Sa chemise était couverte d'éclaboussures de sang.

À sa taille étaient accrochées différentes armes. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, le gamin possédait deux Tantos, et deux Tessen ainsi qu'une grande lame attachée dans son dos. Il avait aussi des éclaboussures sur le visage. George sourit au travers de son masque.

« Et à qui ai-je donc l'honneur ? »

Il vit l'indécision sur le visage de l'adolescent. Comme s'il réfléchissait à la façon de son introduire : son nom de meurtrier ( s'il en avait effectivement un ), son véritable nom ( un choix audacieux ) ou un nom d'emprunt. Finalement, le petit brun afficha un léger sourire, un brin timide.

« Harry. »

Véritable nom, donc. Il y avait trop d'émotions dans sa voix pour que ce soit autre chose. George pesa précautionneusement le pour et le contre. Son visage était déjà fiché sur dans les journaux et il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de se déguiser sous son masque. Tous connaissaient déjà l'identité de l'Éventreur : George Foyet. Mais personne ne savait que l'Éventreur était aussi Kevin Basket, Orlando Gomez ou encore Benjamin Bull ( et bientôt Kevin Mallory ).

« George. »

'Harry' lui sourit gaiement puis, d'une démarche féline, s'approcha de lui sans montrer aucune crainte. George l'observa approcher prudemment. Il ne connaissait pas le gamin, il pourrait vouloir l'attaquer et le gosse ne savait manifestement pas qui il était : il n'y avait eu aucun éclat de recognition – il aurait dû être en colère, il l'aurait été en temps normal-, mais l'adolescent s'arrêta quand il fut entré dans son espace vital. L'adolescent leva lentement sa main droite [comme s'il s'attendait à le voir reculer] et la posa sur le torse de George, par-dessus son revêtement.

« Okay George, fit doucement Harry. Je dois y aller. J'ai passé plus de temps ici que prévu mais, je te trouverai, okay ? »

George cligna des yeux. Il avait échappé à la police pendant des années et ce gamin disait pouvoir le trouver ? Il ignora le sentiment qui lui disait qu'il voulait que le gosse le trouve.

_ Okay, répondit-il.

Harry recula et lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

« C'était sympa de te rencontrer. À la prochaine. »

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire et se retourna pour jogger jusqu'aux bois à proximité. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus un bruit.

George ne perdit pas de temps, il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas laissé de traces puis récupéra sa voiture et quitta les lieux après avoir pris un souvenir et déposé un autre.

* * *

Après son premier double-meurtre commis depuis son évasion, Foyet ( il y a deux George donc, risque de confusion ) avait décidé de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et son récent lieu de chasse. Il avait épluché les journaux à la recherches d'informations sur le jeune homme ou sur le meurtre commis et, effectivement, après que le FBI – ou plus précisément le BAU-, ait été appelé, mais les meurtres avaient été bien trop récents et il n'y avait pas encore eu de récidive, aussi le FBI avait refusé toute conférence de presse afin de ne pas alerter la population.

George était assis devant son ordinateur, pensif quand une voix retentit dans son dos.

« Ils étaient très perplexes. »

Foyet jura. C'était la seconde fois que l'adolescent parvenait à le prendre par surprise. C'était inquiétant (et excitant). Il n'avait pas son masque sur lui. Pas que ça ait une quelconque importance. Si le gamin était parvenu à le trouver, il se doutait bien qu'il savait aussi à quoi il ressemblait.

_ Harry.

_ Bonjour, George.

L'adolescent tenait une petite bouteille de coca dans sa main, qui n'appartenait guère à George. Il avait dû l'acheter – ou la subtiliser-, en chemin.

Il était aussi resplendissant que lors de leur rencontre, deux jours plus tôt, à l'exception qu'il n'avait pas de sang sur lui et avait seulement deux tanto sur lui. Le petit brun aux yeux verts se posa sur le siège face à celui de Foyet et lui adressa un sourire espiègle alors qu'il lui tendait la bouteille de coca.

« Il n'y avait rien de vraiment spécial à célébrer aujourd'hui. À part bien sûr, avoir rendu le poste de police local incroyablement confus. » avoua-t-il quand le plus âgé haussa un sourcil.

Les lèvres de celui-ci se recourbèrent et il dévissa le bouchon avant de prendre une gorgée.

_ Confus ? Demanda-t-il après avoir rendu la bouteille au plus jeune.

Harry posa le coca sur la table basse, à côté de lui et hocha la tête.

_ Confus, confirma-t-il. Ils ont appelé le FBI dès qu'ils sont arrivés sur la scène de crime et ont reconnu votre signature. Seulement pour trouver un autre cadavre avec une toute autre signature à seulement une trentaine de mètres de la première scène. Ça les a rendu incroyablement perplexes.

Foyet hocha la tête et mit son pc en veille avant de se lever pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il tapota la place d'à côté et afficha un air satisfait quand 'Harry' obtempéra docilement et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Alors... qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Harry ? »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas encore tué ou envoyé promener l'adolescent. Il n'était pas très sociable et n'avait jamais été doué avec les autres gens. Il était... perplexe et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le gamin avait décidé de rester. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru le petit brun quand celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il viendrait le trouver.

Puis il tilta à quelque chose qu'avait dit le gosse.

_ Une signature ?

L'adolescent lui lança un sourire espiègle.

_ Je suis sûr que tu trouveras rapidement.

Harry frotta doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme. Il avait toujours été très affectueux, il le savait parfaitement mais, il n'avait jamais été aussi... err... physique avec un quasi inconnu. Il cligna des yeux quand il sentit sa magie s'agiter et atteindre l'autre homme pour s'enrouler autour de lui. _Huh_, ça n'était jamais arrivée avant. Oui, un truc semblable était arrivé quand il s'était rapproché des jumeaux puis, plus tard, quand il avait fait la rencontre 'officielle' de Death, mais jamais rien de la sorte.

Foyet cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement physiquement affectueux. Sa mère l'avait été et il avait finit par la haïr. Quand il avait tué son père violent et sa mère, si faible, il n'avait pas été triste. Il n'avait pas vraiment de quelconque sentiment pour ses parents adoptifs, les Foyet mais il devait admettre que la proximité soudaine avec le jeune homme était plaisante. C'était à la fois intriguant, excitant et peut-être aussi un peu effrayant. Il aimait être en plein contrôle. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça.

Harry cligna lentement des yeux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes avec qui Harry se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour s'endormir à côté d'elle. Il n'irait pas non plus jusqu'à dire qu'il lui faisait confiance – ils s'étaient, après tout, rencontrés deux jours plus tôt et Harry l'avait regardé prendre plaisir à tuer ( torturer, vraiment ) un jeune couple. Harry n'avait pas encore confiance en lui, mais il avait suffisamment confiance en sa magie pour savoir que celle-ci ne le pousserait pas vers quelque chose/quelqu'un de mauvais ( enfin, de mauvais pour lui ). De plus, il était immortel, donc s'il mourrait... ça ne serait pas un problème. Il préférait juste éviter de finir sur la liste de trophée de victimes de l'Éventreur (oui, il avait fait des recherches après sa rencontre avec 'George').

Sa main se referma doucement sur le polo que portait l'homme et il expira lentement alors qu'il se tournait un peu plus vers l'éventreur. Foyet le regarda faire sans l'arrêter. Il ne chercha pas à s'éloigner ou à le stopper. Il autorisa Harry à passer une jambe par-dessus ses cuisses et le laissa aussi monter sur ses genoux. Ceci fait ( et Foyet ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas encore perdu les pédales; il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle sur les choses ), il posa les mains sur le torse couvert de l'Éventreur puis se pencha et laissa sa tête reposer contre son épaule.

Il étouffa un bâillement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Là tout de suite, il voulait juste dormir. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Quoi ? Il était peut-être immortel mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de dormir ? Il n'était pas un vampire, okay ?

Un soupir d'aise lui échappa et il fredonna sous son souffle. Foyet ne l'étreignit pas, n'enveloppa pas non plus ses bras autour de sa taille mais l'une de ses mains se posa sur sa cuisse et y resta.

« Comment es-tu au courant de leurs réactions ? »

Il aurait été un peu stupide de vouvoyer l'adolescent, surtout quand celui-ci était apparemment déjà passé sur une base de 'tu'.

L'adolescent en question frotta son nez contre son cou.

« J'étais aux premières loges.

_ Aux premières loges ? Répéta Foyet.

_ Humm, approuva Harry. J'étais allé déposer plainte pour vol et ils étaient là. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils n'ont pas poursuivi leur conversation dans une salle de conférence. » continua-t-il en bougonnant vers la fin.

_'Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de salle de conférence dans un commissariat aussi petit.' _songea Foyet.

Il cligna des yeux quand il remarqua que le petit brun gigotait doucement sur lui et il glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'arrêter. Harry fit la moue, mais obéit docilement.

Là, il aimait quand il était en contrôle.

_Quoique,_ songea-t-il un peu plus tard, quand il sentit Harry faire glisser sa langue le long de sa nuque, parfois, des surprises, ça n'était pas si mal que ça.

Il avait déjà cru comprendre, lorsque leur première rencontre, que 'Harry' était un garçon très espiègle. Cela se confirma quand l'adolescent quitta son appartement après avoir réussi à déclencher une érection chez le plus âgé. Rien qu'en restant assis sur ses genoux, tout en jouant avec un canif.

Ce soir-là, Foyet se toucha en pensant à un petit brun aux yeux verts, recouvert du sang d'un autre.

* * *

Ils ne se revirent pas pendant cinq jours. Le deuxième soir suivant la visite impromptue de Harry, Foyet avait senti son portable prépayé vibrer à côté de lui et avait haussé un sourcil. Seul son patron actuel avait son numéro.

Le numéro en question était enregistré sous le nom de 'Harry'. Foyet cligna des yeux. Ça n'était très certainement pas son œuvre. Comment diable avait-il pu loupé cela ?

Peut-être était-ce quand il l'avait distrait avec sa langue contre sa nuque ?

En ouvrant le message, la première chose qu'il avait vu, c'était une photographie, évidemment prise à la va-vite mais d'étonnamment bonne qualité. C'était une photographie montrant l'arrivée de l'équipe du BAU, le jour-même de la visite du petit brun. En dessous de la photographie, un court texte indiquait que Harry les avait entendu mentionné la possibilité d'un copy-cat.

Apparemment, ça passait mieux de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un imitateur plutôt que le véritable Éventreur s'était accordé un petit extra.

Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient même pas envisagé la possibilité de deux tueurs présents au même moment sur les lieux du crime.

Vraiment, les avait-il surestimé à ce point ? Et il s'était laissé capturer par eux ?!

Trois jours plus tard, il était en train de récupérer les boucles d'oreilles de sa dernières victime après avoir inséré une montre sur sa personne quand un bruissement l'avertit d'une autre présence.

Harry sourit alors qu'il délaissait les ombres offertes par la cime des arbres. Foyet devenait meilleur à sentir sa présence.

« Le hasard fait bien les choses. Bonsoir, George. »

Foyet hocha la tête en guise de salut et ramassa son arme avant de marcher dans sa direction. Les deux hommes se mirent en route et, quand ils furent à distance sécuritaire, Foyet jugea bon de retirer son masque de paintball noir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'adolescent en profite pour poser un baiser sur sa joue !

« J'aimerai peindre une de tes scènes, si tu le veux bien. » fit Harry, après quelques minutes.

Foyet lui jeta un regard interloqué.

_ Pardon ?

Harry gloussa, une main devant la bouche et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée que Foyet trouva des plus exquises.

D'un geste, il désigna la scène du crime qu'ils avaient quitté.

_ J'aimerai peindre cela, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. J'aimerai aussi voir combien de temps le FBI mettra à découvrir l'exposition et à relier certaines choses.

Foyet haussa un sourcil et ralentit l'allure.

_ Tu peins... tes crimes ?

Harry acquiesça en fredonnant doucement.

_ Parfois. Quand je suis satisfait du résultat. Le plus dur est toujours de trouver un titre adéquate.

Le deuxième sourcil rejoignit le premier.

_ Cette fois-là, il y a cinq jours, ça n'était pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry gloussa à nouveau.

_ Non.

Foyet le dévisagea. Ses vêtements étaient encore une fois plein de sang et l'une de ses lames était recouverte d'un liquide carmin. Il sentit son sexe commencer à s'ériger. Il venait probablement juste de tuer à nouveau et il n'avait rien entendu. Pourtant, le sang sur les vêtements du petit brun était encore frais, cela avait dû se produire à proximité. Peut-être avait-il été présent sur les lieux bien avant lui et avait torturé sa victime pendant assez longtemps pour que celle-ci se vide de son sang et ne puisse continuer à crier.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres du tueur en série.

Après quelques minutes de marches dans un silence contemplatif, Harry s'arrêta subitement et pivota vers Foyet. Celui-ci ne dit pas un mot mais dévisagea l'adolescent, attendant visiblement qu'il décide de ce qu'il voulait faire.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre: en quelques secondes, il était devant Foyet et avait agrippé les pans de sa veste. L'Éventreur savait très bien ce que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à faire mais il ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. En fait, si quelque chose, il posa ses mains sur les hanches du petit brun et laissa s'approcher jusqu'à ce que leurs torses ne soient collés.

Posté ainsi, la frêle stature du brun aux yeux verts étaient encore plus évidente. Il était parfaitement à sa place, calé ainsi dans ses bras et avait deux têtes de moins que lui. Après un bref instant à profiter du contact, Harry pressa ses lèvres meurtries sur celles de Foyet.

Et Foyet, et bien, Foyet répondit au baiser.

~•~

Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour cette nuit-là, ni même baisé pour ainsi dire. Tout avait été désordonné. Harry se souvenait qu'ils avaient tout de même réussi à atteindre le lit et à se déshabiller en chemin avant de finir l'un sur l'autre, leurs érections frottées ensemble. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était pressé contre Foyet, tous deux emmitouflés sous les couvertures. Une sensation étrange sur son bas-ventre lui indiqua la présence de sperme séché. Ça n'était pas la sensation la plus agréable qu'il ait pu ressentir, mais il se contenta de replongeer dans les sensations post-coïtales de la veille. Il se pressa un peu plus contre Foyet et posa ses lèvres au creux de la nuque du plus âgé.

Quand il vit que l'homme dormait encore à point fermé, un éclat espiègle traversa son regard et un sourire canaille étira ses lèvres. Le plus discrètement possible, il se glissa sous les couvertures et se positionna entre les jambes vaguement écartées de l'autre meurtrier.

Sa main droite se posa sur son aine. Il sentit Foyer tiquer mais il ne se réveilla pas. Son sourire s'élargit et il se pourlécha les lèvres. Sa main plana au-dessus du pénis de son partenaire puis se referma autour de celui-ci. Le corps de Foyet se rigidifia mais il ne se réveilla toujours pas. Harry résista à l'envie de caqueter. Il abaissa son visage vers le sexe de l'autre homme et apposa d'innocents baisers sur le gland avant de le lécher doucement. Il pouvait dire que son compagnon était sur le point de s'éveiller, alors il prit son temps, et embrassa et lécha doucement le gland avant de porter son attention sur la hampe. Sa main gauche se déplaça vers les testicules et il guida le sexe vers sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir celui-ci s'ériger lentement à mesure qu'il était stimulé.

Et bien, qui était-il pour décevoir ? La seule chose qui l'irritait un peu est qu'il n'avait plus de main libre pour activer son plug anal (_ c'était une chose que Death avait découvert lors d'un de ses voyage__s__ touristique__s__ dans le monde des vivants. Il en avait ramené un à Harry, sans être certain de son utilisation. Harry avait été incroyablement gêné à l'époque et avait refusé d'expliqu__er__ à l'entité à quoi cela servait ou pourquoi les jumeaux se fendaient la poire en les regardant._ ), mais il pouvait gérer. Ce matin, il se sentait d'humeur généreuse.

~•~

Quand il le sentit pour la première fois, il pensa qu'il rêvait. Il avait eu des coups d'un soir, mais jamais d'histoires sérieuses. Il n'était pas doué pour les relations qui dures ou les relations tout court d'ailleurs. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était surpris par toutes ces sensations. Ça n'était pas normal.

C'est probablement pour cela qu'il comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas. Lentement, alors que les dernières traces de sommeil le désertaient, il déplaça sa main vers son entrejambe. Un rictus étira ses lèvres quand ses doigts rencontrèrent une tête chevelue.

La main qui caressait son membre prit de l'assurance et commença à pomper sa hampe tandis qu'une langue joueuse venait s'aventurer de plus bel sur son gland.

Il caressa la chevelure corbeau qu'il apercevait sous la couverture.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais... » chuchota-t-il alors que son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt venir. Puis son membre fut engloutit dans une cavité chaude et ses doigts se crispèrent autour d'une poigne de cheveux. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Harry et il redoubla d'efforts pour donner du plaisir à son partenaire. Foyet tira sur la poigne de cheveux qu'il avait dans la main et força le plus jeune à remonter jusqu'à lui. Quand il fut suffisamment proche, il l'attrapa par le menton et l'embrassa avec fougue, son autre main caressant le corps offert à lui. D'un mouvement fluide, leur position fut inversée et Harry se retrouva sur le dos, Foyet le surplombait. Ils adoraient tous deux cela.

La sensation d'un corps plus imposant au-dessus de lui, c'était probablement l'une des meilleures sensations que Harry aimait éprouver.

Pour Foyet, c'était celle d'un corps frêle et délicat sous son contrôle. Il avait la franche impression que Harry était prêt à lui laisser (en majeure partie) le contrôle sur les choses et la situation en elle-même. S'il y avait cependant une chose qu'il avait appris ces derniers jours sur l'adolescent, c'est qu'il avait un tempérament espiègle, presque sadique sur les bords.

C'était peut-être exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

~•~ - ~.~

~.~ - ~•~

Le commissariat de Brighton était rempli de poulet sans tête courant dans tous les sens. C'était en tout cas l'impression que se faisait Harry alors qu'il regardait les officiers s'appeler les uns, les autres tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à différents papiers. Harry avait pris l'apparence de Lorcan Valon, l'une de ses nombreuses identités. Son apparence n'était pas si éloignée de son physique d'origine mais il portait des lentilles de contacts – ayant abandonné les lunettes à moins de lire un bouquin-, et avait coloré [magiquement] ses cheveux en violet sombre. Quelqu'un le connaissant réellement, comme les jumeaux ou même Foyet, s'il se concentrait, n'aurait pas de mal à le reconnaître. Mais pour quelqu'un qui le verrait la première fois après l'avoir croisé dans la rue, il serait impossible de le connecter à Harry, le petit brun aux yeux verts, adorable et séducteur.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Aaron Hotchner et Derek Morgan, deux personnes pour qui Foyet avait semblé prêter un intérêt particulier. Harry fit la moue tout en écoutant distraitement l'officier ré enregistrer sa plainte pour vol.

En faisant des recherches sur George Foyet – l'Éventreur, après sa première rencontre avec l'homme mystérieux, Harry avait découvert que le meurtrier en série était plus ou moins obsédé avec Aaron Hotchner et avait pris de l'intérêt pour l'agent Morgan. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait à ce sujet. D'un côté, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre que le plus âgé ait pris de l'intérêt pour une cible précise, ça lui arrivait parfois. D'un autre, il ne voulait pas que cet _intérêt_ évolue en quelque chose de plus. Il se promit de garder un œil sur cela.

Il ignorait que Foyet questionnait cette obsession depuis sa rencontre avec lui.

_« Et s'il y avait deux tueurs ? »_ entendit-il tout à coup.

Ça n'avait pas été crié et s'il n'avait pas eu des sens surhumains, il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Spencer Reid. Il était le préféré de Harry. Pas une cible, non. Il lui faisait penser à un chiot. Un chiot extrêmement intelligent et absolument adorable malgré lui.

Harry hocha la tête quand l'officier face à lui, lui posa une question et tendit l'oreille.

__ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? _Demanda Prentiss.

Elle semblait épuisée, la pauvre. Ça n'étonnait pas Harry qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué cela quand elle devait avoir passé la nuit entière aux archives.

__ C'est évident. Deux crimes complètement différents, une mise en scène différente et une signature différente. Cette carte me dit quelque chose. Je suis sûr d'en avoir entendu parler. _

Agent Morgan et Hotchner les rejoignirent à ce moment-là.

« Est-ce qu'il portait quelque chose en particulier ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et fit mine de réfléchir. Il n'avait en réalité, rien perdu et s'était encore moins fait voler. Mais il voulait laisser un message à Sanchez : il allait venir pour lui.

Tant pis s'il détruisait tout un réseau de proxénétisme dans le processus.

_ Il portait un T-Shirt trop grand, avec un logo. Et il avait un tatouage.

_ Un tatouage ? Quel genre de tatouage ?

Le froncement de sourcil s'accentua.

« _Elle a été retrouvée sur les lieux du second crime ? » demanda Hotch en tenant une photographie. _

__ Oui. Elle avait aussi été retrouvée sur le troisième cadavre, à Fenway. _»

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hotch froncer les sourcils et il se força à ne pas sourire.

_ Une... une sorte d'araignée tissant sa toile. Au niveau de son cou, répondit-il en offrant à l'officier un regard timide tout en indiquant son propre cou dénudé d'encre.

L'agent Hotch attrapa une punaise et accrocha la photographie sur le tableau d'investigations. C'était l'une de ses cartes. Harry l'avait dessinée dans un premier temps, avant de l'améliorer grâce à un logiciel. C'était une simple carte en fait, sur format de carte de tarot. Une carte noire, avec une grande faux rouge en son centre. Parfois, c'était l'inverse, c'était une faux noire sur fond rouge. Dépendait des humeurs. Mais cela voulait toujours la même chose : _l'Exécuteur_ était passé par-là.

__ Je croyais que l'Exécuteur opérait avec les Faucheurs. Pourquoi déciderait-il tout à coup de chasser en solo ? _

__ Woa woah woah ! Intervint tout à coup l'agent Morgan en regardant Hotch et les officiers. Qui c'est cet Exécuteur ? _

Les officiers et leur supérieur échangèrent un regard nerveux avant que le chef de la police locale ne s'éclaircisse la gorge :

_« C'est un assassin. On ne sait pas grand chose de lui mais on sait que ses victimes ont toutes été suspectées de pédophilie ou de maltraitance. Il laisse cette carte sur chacun de ses crimes. _

__ Un tueur à gages développe rarement critères particuliers. _

__ Rien n'indique qu'il est payé. » _

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres de Harry mais, fort heureusement, personne ne le vit.

_ Si vous voulez bien patienter. Je reviens tout de suite, fit l'officier chargé de prendre sa déposition.

Harry acquiesça poliment.

__ Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne nous dîtes pas ?_ Demanda Hotchner en dévisageant sérieusement le chef de police et ses officiers.

Ceux-ci déglutirent nerveusement. Le sourire de Harry s'élargit tandis que le chef essuyait la sueur de son front.

__ Il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme accompagnée du dessin d'un__e__ faux. Le message disait qu'il avait reçu une demande avant de tuer chacune des victimes_.

__ Alors, quoi,_ fit Derek Morgan en haussant un sourcil moqueur. _Ce serait une sorte d'ange gardien ? De Sauveur ? _

Les yeux de Harry s'étrécirent. Et il se leva, ravalant un grondement rageur. Il n'était pas un _**Sauveur **_! Il détestait ce terme.

__ Morgan, _le réprimanda le chef de l'équipe.

Un grondement remonta dans sa gorge mais Harry se força au calme. Il leur montrerait. Agent Morgan regrettera ses mots. Et dire qu'il _shippait_ carrément le Derek/Spencer avant ! Fini !

__ Ce qui me dérange, _reprit Hotch en regardant le tableau d'investigation. _C'est que s'il s'agit bien de Foyet, je le vois mal collaborer avec quelqu'un. _

_'Prouve que vous le connaissez pas si bien que ça.'_ pensa Harry et, okay, ils n'avaient pas franchement coopéré jusqu'à présent. Ça avait plus été... chacun de son côté puis, surprise ! Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne pouvait pas arriver !

_ Bien, fit l'officier en revenant à lui. Je pense que tout est en complet. Nous vous préviendrons si nous avons du nouveau.

Harry aimait tout particulièrement le 'si nous avons du nouveau'. Il savait très bien que si jamais il se faisait voler quelque chose, tout serait plus rapide s'il comptait sur lui-même pour retrouver ses biens.

_ Merci, monsieur, répondit-il avant de hocher la tête en guise de salut.

L'homme le salua et replongea le nez dans ses documents tandis que Harry quittait son siège. Il devait passer par les bureaux au centre de la pièce pour sortir et ce fut tout naturellement que, les yeux rivés sur ses documents, il ne vit pas la personne face à lui. Quel maladroit il faisait ! Il lâcha un cri de surprise alors qu'il trébuchait un peu en arrière.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, fit Harry en s'accroupissant pour aider l'homme à ramasser ses dossiers.

_ Non ce n'est rien. Ne vous en faîtes pas, répondit l'homme. Tout va bien, rien de cassé ? »

Harry secoua la tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres. C'était l'une des occasions pour lesquelles il était reconnaissant d'avoir conservé l'apparence qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait accidentellement uni les trois Reliques de la Mort avec les jumeaux. Il était difficile d'avoir l'air plus innocent là maintenant que s'il essayait avec l'apparence d'un gars de presque trente ans.

… Même s'il devait avouer que Dr Reid était adorable.

Agent Aaron Hotchner était... remarquablement bien conservé ( pas son genre d'hommes mais Harry comprenait pourquoi tant d'agents femelles étaient à ses pieds ).

L'homme posa ses dossiers sur son bureau puis lui tendit une feuille qu'il savait ne pas lui appartenir.

« Ceci est à vous, je crois. Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?

_ Oh merci. Je me suis fait voler mon portefeuille dans la rue. » avoua Harry, en rosissant d'un air embarrassé. Je crois que je peux y dire adieu. »

Il avisa des photographies de l'une des scènes de crimes et il usa d'un filament de magie pour faire pâlir son visage alors qu'il détournait le regard en prenant un air malade. Il déglutit difficilement tandis que l'agent Jareau s'empressait de refermer le dossier.

Agent Hotchner s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche et lui demander s'il allait bien ( ce qui, d'après son teint aurait dû être évident ) quand une voix le devança :

« Mr Valon, vous avez oublié ce document ! »

Harry pivota sur lui-même, tangua un peu et récupéra son équilibre alors que l'officier lui tendait une feuille.

_ Oh merci, désolé pour le dérangement.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je suis sûr que nous retrouverons le voleur.

_ Merci, fit Harry avant de se tourner vers Hotch. Encore désolé. »

Puis il quitta la pièce d'une démarche un peu chancelante. Dès qu'il eut tourné au coin de la rue, il se planqua contre un mur et se mit à glousser.

Maintenant, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de convaincre Foyet de jouer le jeu avec lui et de déposer le portefeuille de 'Lorcan' sur sa prochaine scène de crime. Lui se chargerait de faire mystérieusement disparaître toute trace de Lorcan Valon, hormis ce qu'il avait crée quelques semaines plus tôt : une identité réelle et bidon à la fois. Tout ce qui existait chez Lorcan était un acte de naissance que Fred avait crée par magie ainsi qu'un faux compte bancaire et une fausse carte vitale. Il n'existait rien d'autre à ce nom. Hormis pour les rares l'ayant rencontré en personne, Lorcan Valon n'existait pas. La présence du portefeuille volé jetterait la confusion sur le lien entre l'imitateur ou véritable Éventreur et Lorcan. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand est-ce qu'ils commenceront à comprendre ce qui se tramait réellement.

Pour rentrer dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec les jumeaux, Harry emprunta plusieurs ruelles sombres et profita d'un coin particulièrement sombre pour reprendre sa véritable apparence avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de son bâtiment et de prendre les escaliers. Une surprise l'attendait dans son salon.

« Oh, tu m'as déjà trouvé ?

_ Ça n'a pas été évident. » fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Harry gloussa et posa ses documents sur la table basse avant de venir s'allonger contre le flanc de son invité surprise. Il était presque certain que ça avait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui, de le traquer. Harry avait temporairement désactivé les protections mises en place sur son téléphone, juste pour voir combien de temps l'autre homme mettrait avant de se décider à le traquer jusqu'à chez lui.

Foyet baissa les yeux vers le crâne chevelu qui reposait contre son torse.

« En général, on demande à son invité s'il veut boire quelque chose. » dit-il d'un ton laconique, bien que Harry y décela également une pointe d'amusement.

Le petit brun leva les yeux vers lui et tendit le cou pour picorer ses lèvres.

_ En général, on attend d'être invité avant d'entrer... tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Foyet secoua la tête, puis balaya la pièce du regard.

_ Tu ne vis pas seul.

_ Les jumeaux sont partis chasser en Australie, l'informa le plus jeune.

Au vu du sourire malicieux du garçon, Foyet n'avait aucun doute de ce que cette 'chasse' impliquait. Il avait eu des suspicions sur l'autre identité de Harry. Il avait feuilleté des documents récents et confidentiels, était parvenu à mettre la main sur certaines pièces à conviction. Il était certain que Harry était l'Exécuteur. Et l'Exécuteur était membre d'un trio d'assassins, de meurtriers en série/Tueurs à gages ( personne n'était vraiment encore sûr ).

_ Ils ne vont pas les tuer, continua Harry, le regard blanc. Juste les effrayer.

Foyet ne lui demanda qui étaient les 'victimes'. Il devinait qu'il finirait par savoir, un jour. Peut-être.

Puis il vit Harry lever les yeux vers lui et faire la moue.

_ Hotchner pense que tu ne collaboreras jamais avec un autre assassin.

Le plus âgé cligna des yeux. Jamais – avant sa rencontre avec 'Harry'-, n'avait-il songé à collaborer avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était une preuve que le jeune homme quasiment allongé sur lui affectait toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait.

_ Où as-tu entendu cela ?

_ On m'a demandé de repasser au commissariat pour enregistrer ma déposition.

Au vu du haussement de sourcil Harry décida de s'expliquer.

_ Même si c'est déjà la deuxième fois que mes jouets sont retrouvés à proximités de tes corps, ils pensent que c'est une coïncidence, un peu grosse, mais une coïncidence tout de même.

_ Et bien... la première fois était une coïncidence, marmonna l'Éventreur.

Harry le poka doucement dans les côtes et Foyet attrapa délicatement son poignet. Il haussa un sourcil quand il sentit Harry presque fondre contre lui et ses mains virent encercler les courbes presque féminines du jeune homme.

_ Leur médecin légiste a confirmé que les meurtres avaient eu lieu à peu près à la même heure, mais comme ils ont eu lieu à une cinquantaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, ils sont sceptiques à l'idée que le célèbre éventreur a un partenaire. Ou même qu'un imitateur ait décidé de... collaborer avec moi.

La moue était de retour. La prise que Foyet avec sur son poignet se raffermit davantage. Harry fondit un peu plus dans ''l'étreinte''.

« Ils pensent que c'était un imitateur ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Je pense qu'ils ne voulaient pas admettre la possibilité que l'Éventreur et l'Exécuteur se soient croisés. Ou aient collaboré.

Harry se redressa et, sans chercher à se défaire de l'emprise que George avait sur son poignet et sans non plus demander la permission, il monta sur les genoux du plus âgé et se pencha légèrement en avant. Il posa ses mains sur la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de son aîné, puis les pressa sur son abdomen, en-dessous de sa chemise. Il se pencha un peu plus et murmura contre ses lèvres :

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé la chance de te faire éjaculer, ce matin. »

Il pouvait sentir l'autre homme sourire contre lui.

« Je peux être très patient quand je le veux. Peut-être cette nuit ? »

Harry pouffa de rire et hocha la tête.

_ Mais... avant cela... j'ai besoin d'aller chasser. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?

Harry vit le regard de George changer. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de l'homme s'ériger lentement, rien qu'à l'idée _d'assister_ à un assassinat.

La vérité c'est que, l'idée de regarder Harry tuer quelqu'un l'excitait follement. De plus, il savait, pour avoir vu l'état du jeune homme après ses parties de ''chasse'' qu'il était du genre à faire couler le sang.

Pour toute réponse, il empoigna le jeune homme par la nuque et l'entraîna dans un baiser langoureux, seulement satisfait quand le petit brun aux yeux d'émeraudes laissa échapper un gémissement.

Avant de quitter l'appartement cependant, Foyet tourna la tête vers le plus jeune et lui demanda d'un ton curieux :

« Je croyais qu'il se passait toujours un laps de plusieurs jours voire semaines entre chaque assassinat de l'Exécuteur. »

Un sourire froid étira les lèvres de Harry.

_ Oui, mais l'Agent Morgan m'a irrité aujourd'hui. Il a prononcé des mots interdits, rajouta-t-il d'un ton enfantin, avant d'empoigner la main du plus vieux et de le tirer vers sa voiture.

* * *

Foyet était adossé à un arbre alors qu'il observait le travail de son... partenaire ?

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, Harry était étonnamment précis. Il ne lui donnait pas vingt ans, peut-être à peine dix-huit. Oh, il savait qu'il y avait des choses qui ne collaient pas avec le petit brun, mais il était prêt à attendre. Il adorait le puzzle qu'était le jeune homme. Et, bien sûr, le voir prendre son temps pour tuer sa proie était extrêmement distrayant. Il haussa cependant un sourcil quand il le vit utiliser ses doigts pour commencer à peindre avec quelque chose avec le sang.

« Pas de gants ? »

Harry détourna les yeux de son travail pour lui adressa un sourire joueur.

_ Officiellement je n'existe pas, donc je ne prends pas beaucoup de risques.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner à son travail lorsqu'il regarda le corps sans vie et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à son compagnon.

_ Tu crois que j'ai assez de peinture pour écrire deux mots ?

Foyet haussa un sourcil et s'éloigna de son point de vue pour venir s'accroupir à côté du jeune assassins.

_ Ça dépend. Quel genre de mots ?

Le petit brun lui adressa un sourire et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Foyet prit alors mine de réfléchir avant de hocher la tête.

_ Je crois que tu devrais en avoir suffisamment. Tu t'es vraiment acharné, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête d'un air solennel puis commença à peindre.

* * *

Harry était perché dans un arbre, une caméra dans les mains alors qu'il observait l'arrivée d'une jeep de couleur noire aux vitres teintées. Tiens, il semblerait que le FBI vienne d'arriver sur les lieux. Deux unités de police étaient déjà présentes, ainsi que le médecin légiste et son assistant. Harry s'était désillusionné afin de ne pas être aperçu et regardait le spectacle, un chewing-gum saveur chlorophylle dans sa bouche.

Aaron Hotchner fut le premier à atteindre la scène et à attraper un aperçu du petit laissé par l'Exécuteur. Il soupira profondément et pressa son pouce et son majeur contre ses paupières closes.

Le chef d'unité balaya la scène de crime puis jeta un coup d'oeil vers ses subalternes, lesquels approchaient son point.

Il était... indécis. Laisser Derek voir la scène allait probablement faire exploser son caractère tempéramental. Et s'il l'empêchait d'atteindre la scène, son employé allait savoir que quelque chose se tramait. De plus, s'il voulait que son équipe soit vraiment performante et opérationnelle, il ne pouvait se permettre de leur cacher quelque chose.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il indiqua à ses coéquipiers d'approcher mais stoppa Morgan un instant pour le prévenir de garder son calme.

Derek sut instantanément qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait découvrir.

La première chose qu'il vit fut, littéralement, le rouge de la scène. Il y avait beaucoup de sang. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir zoné quelque secondes qu'il réalisa que le sang formait des lettres et des mots.

Derek grogna sourdement et donna un coup de pied dans l'arbre le plus proche.

« Il s'est acharné, observa Reid, en évitant de donner une raison évidente au pourquoi.

_ Il est en colère. Contre moi. Pourquoi diable est-il en colère contre moi ? »

Spencer ne détourna pas son regard du message « _AGENT MORGAN_ » gravé dans le sang. Il y avait... quelque chose... il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

« Ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec quelque chose que tu as dit ou fait mais je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu en entendre parler. » déclara-t-il d'un ton pensif.

_'Aw ~ bon chiot !'_ songea Harry en souriant largement. _'Qu'on lui donne un cookie !' _

« Ce fumier de fils de p -

_ Morgan ! »

~.~

Trois heures plus tard, alors que toute l'équipe ainsi que plusieurs officiers et le chef local étaient réunis dans les locaux de la police, un coursier entra d'un pas hésitant – c'était toujours un mauvais signe quand ils devaient livrer un paquet ici-, et prit la parole, d'une petite voix nerveuse :

« E – Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'il y aurait un ''Agent Morgan'' ici ? »

Pendant un instant, tout mouvement resta en suspens, puis la plupart des officiers reprirent leur travail et seule une poignée resta attentive à ce qu'il se passait.

Derek Morgan leva la main et le coursier déglutit quand il vit remarqua que ce gars serait probablement capable de le casser en deux s'il le souhaitait.

_ Err... ce colis vous est adressé, dit-il en tendant le paquet en question.

Morgan lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

_ Qui t'as payé pour ça ?

_ Heh ? Euh, un gars assez jeune, avec un sweat gris et un jean décoloré.

_ C'était y a combien de temps ?

_ J'dirais... une vingtaine de minutes ? Ben, le temps que je traverse la ville, quoi.

Morgan poussa un soupir ennuyé et, après avoir inspecté le paquet, le prit des mains du coursier et le posa sur la table.

_ Le type, il t'a déjà payé ?

_ Ouais.

Morgan acquiesça et le chef local, qui semblait bien connaître le coursier, lui dit de filer et d'aller faire quelque chose de constructif – comme ses devoirs.

Le gamin ne se fit pas prier pour détaler. Apparemmenent, Derek lui foutait la trouille.

Pendat bien une minute, ils ne firent qu'observer le paquet avec un mélange de suspicion et de nervosité, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à leur suspect d'adresser un coli piégé à un agent, aussi (après avoir tout de même fait une brève vérification), Derek ouvrit le petit paquet. À l'intérieur se trouvait une clé USB des plus basiques, accompagnée d'un papier plié en quatre. Morgan attrapa la clé tandis que Reid se chargeait de déplier le mot.

_« Ma mère n'était pas une traînée, enculé. »_ lut-il, un sourcil haussé.

Si ça n'avait pas été une situation aussi sérieuse, les autres agents postés autour auraient probablement ri en entendant le mot. Ils ne pouvaient se le permettre cependant: après tout, pour tout ce qu'ils en savaient, ce mot avait probablement été envoyé par le psychopathe (hum, sociopathe... ) qui avait tué des gens et qui se faisait appelé l'Exécuteur, alors, certes, il ne tuait pas d'innocent, mais il le faisait d'une façon si horrible et gore, qu'il était clair que le meurtrier était loin d'être un ange.

La clé USB ne contenait aucun fichier, juste une courte vidéo durant trente secondes environ.

Quand Emily cliqua sur l'icône de la vidéo, un écran s'afficha et les yeux de Hotch s'étrécirent quand il vit la dernière scène de crime sur laquelle ils s'étaient rendus le matin-même.

« Au vu de l'angle, ça a dû être pris en hauteur. Peut-être même l'arbre dans lequel a cogné Derek. » remarqua nonchalamment Rossi, ignorant le regard noir du concerné.

On y voyait justement Hotch et les membres de l'équipe présents avec lui ainsi que les observations de Reid et la réaction de Morgan.

_« Ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec quelque chose que tu as dit ou fait mais je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu en entendre parler._

__ Ce fumier de fils de p -_

__ Morgan ! »_

Il y eut un bref silence. C'était à la fois rageant et terrifiant de savoir que le meurtrier s'était trouvé juste au-dessus de leurs têtes pendant tout ce temps ( la caméra n'était pas stable et elle avait zoomé, donc quelqu'un devait probablement la tenir ) et que, sans cette vidéo, ils n'en auraient jamais rien su.

« Il veut nous narguer. Nous montrer qu'il a tout vu et qu'on a rien remarqué. » fit Hotch.

_ Il a probablement lui-même donné le paquet au coursier... doit avoir entre quinze et vingt-cinq ans.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de l'Exécuteur ? »

Les officiers se précipitèrent pour sortir les quelques documents qu'ils possédaient sur l'assassin en question.

« Pas grand-chose. On sait qu'il est jeune, peut-être la vingtaine, pas plus. Il s'en prend uniquement aux personnes suspectées de pédophilies ou de maltraitance, majoritairement des hommes bien qu'il y ait eu une ou deux femmes violentes et addictes aux drogues ou alcooliques. Il n'avait jamais laissé de message avant mais c'est aussi la première fois qu'il s'acharne autant sur une victime. »

Le chef local s'interrompit un bref instant puis reprit, pensif.

« Tommy – le garçon qui a livré le colis-, vu l'heure qu'il est, il venait probablement juste de sortir de cours. Il aime traîner devant le lycée. Si l'assassin a pu se joindre à lui et sa bande sans se faire remarquer, il a probablement moins de vingt ans.

_ Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, avoir autant d'organisation et un mode opératoire déjà aussi bien établi, commença JJ, c'est...

_ L'Exécuteur a commencé à se faire connaître il y a un peu moins d'un an.

_ Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais été informé ? Demanda Hotch (il avait l'impression de louper quelque chose, de devoir se souvenir absolument d'un truc, mais il ne savait pas quoi).

_ Vous avez vu tous les dossiers en attendre d'être traités dans vos bureau ? S'enquit le chef, d'un ton grognon. Ce cas-là était probablement en train de traîner dans l'une des piles de dossiers. Et puis vu les victimes, ils ont dû se dire que ça pouvait attendre. Enfin, y a trois mois, il n'avait encore que deux victimes à son palmarès. C'est vraiment il y a quelques semaines qu'il a commencé à intensifier son rythme. En moins de cinq semaines, on a retrouvé six corps à trois différents endroits.

_ Il commence à trouver son rythme et a prendre du plaisir à tuer. » remarqua Emily.

L'ambiance devint d'autant plus pesante après cette déclaration.

_ Ce n'est pas tout. En général, l'Exécuteur tue en compagnie de deux autres tueurs. Pendant un long moment, on a cru qu'il s'agissait d'un seul autre homme avant de presque les attraper. C'est là, en les poursuivant, qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'ils étaient trois. Ses deux compères se sont fait un nom, en tant que Faucheurs. Pour une raisons quelconque, on n'a pas entendu parler des Faucheurs depuis un moment.

_ Comment savez-vous ça ? S'enquit Prentiss.

Le chef – Dawson, prit un moment pour considérer la question avant de répondre.

_ Le mode opératoire. Quand votre gars, l'Exécuteur opère en solo, on a le droit à ce genre de chose, dit-il en montrant les photos des deux derniers crimes de l'assassin. Quand c'est le Trio qui opère en revanche, on retrouve la victime assise sur une chaise, les mains ligotées dans le dos, généralement rouée de coups, des lacérations dans le dos ou sur le torse pour répéter le supplice qu'ils ont infligé à des enfants et une balle dans la tête pour l'achever.

_ Et ça n'est rien comparé à ce qu'ils infligent aux prédateurs sexuels, rajouta un officier présent à côté de son chef.

Dawson hocha la tête.

JJ était certaine de savoir ce qui les attendait mais Emily posa tout de même la question que tous se posaient secrètement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur infligent ?

_ Et bien, en plus de tout cela et juste avant de les tuer, quand ils sont encore conscient, l'un d'eux castre leur proie.

Il y eut un silence.

* * *

Pendant plus de huit jours – et malgré la nervosité des agents fédéraux et des officiers, il n'y eut aucun meurtre revendiqué par l'Éventreur ou l'Exécuteur. Absolument rien. Ce fut le calme plat ( et bien, autant que cela puisse être si l'on ignore les petits braquage, agressions et autres attaques mineures ). C'était très déroutant étant donné que la semaine d'avant, presque tous les trois jours il y avait au moins un nouveau cadavre – que ce soit l'Exécuteur, l'Éventreur ou pire, les deux à la fois ( bien que le FBI soit très sceptique devant la possibilité que Foyet accepte de partager son territoire ou pire, de collaborer avec un autre tueur ).

Harry n'avait pas vu George depuis près de cinq jours et était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante d'après les jumeaux. En effet, le jeune Maître de la Mort avait apparemment dû passer les deux derniers jours auprès de Death – qui était lui aussi de très mauvaise humeur-, au Royaume des Morts et, quand il était rentré, près à s'emmitoufler dans des tonnes de couvertures et ne plus jamais bouger, ça avait été pour trouver les jumeaux, posés sur leurs arrière-trains devant un stupide dessin-animé. Apparemment, ils avaient prévu de repartir pour l'Australie dans la semaine et étaient juste passés dire bonjour.

Et George n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez.

Il arriva vers vingt heures et toqua à la porte. À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Harry qui répondit, mais un grand rouquin qui devait bien faire une tête et demie de plus que lui.

« Oh, c'est 'George' c'est ça ? L'ami de Harry ? »

Foyet cligna des yeux et hocha la tête. Ce devait être les colocataires du petit brun... étaient-ils déjà rentrés d'Australie ?

_ Entre mais je te préviens, Harry est hyper grognon ces jours-ci. Tu pourras peut-être le mettre de meilleure humeur, fit le rouquin alors qu'il s'effaçait pour le laisser entrer.

_ Vraiment ? S'enquit George.

Il était surpris. Vraiment. À sa connaissance, il n'était même pas sûre que 'grognon' soit une humeur enregistrée chez le petit brun aux yeux d'émeraudes. Il avait toujours souri en sa présence, ou répondu d'un air endormi. Jamais rien d'autre. Même quand il avait laissé son message à l'attention de l'agent Morgan.

_ Ouais, il est comme ça depuis qu'il est revenu, fit une autre voix, depuis le canapé.

Foyet tourna la tête et cligna des yeux en voyant une copie rousse. Oh. Harry avait en effet mentionné que ses colocataires étaient des jumeaux.

Le rouquin présent dans le salon se leva prestement et attrapa la main de son frangin avant de le traîner vers une porte à gauche du salon-salle à manger-cuisine.

« On vous le laisse. On compte sur vous pour lui remonter le moral, Alpha. »

Foyet cligna des yeux... Alpha... ?

La porte se referma avant qu'il n'ait pu poser davatange de questions et il se retrouva seul dans le salon. La porte se rouvrit tout à coup et l'un des jumeaux passa la tête par l'encadré de celle-ci :

« Oh, Harry est dans sa chambre. Prenez à droite et c'est la première porte sur la gauche. Nous o doit retourner à Melbourne. Bye-bye. »

Melbourne... Ne venaient-ils pas tout juste de rentrer ? Sachant que se poser plus de questions à ce sujet ne ferait créer un mal de crâne impossible à gérer, Foyet secoua la tête et prit le couloir sur la droite. Il s'arrêta devant la première porte sur la gauche et toqua d'un coup bref et sec.

« Fred, George, dégagez ! Honnêtement, allez retourner embêter votre frère et Granger ! » lui parvint la voix enrouée de Harry.

George ? Oh, d'accord. Probablement l'un des jumeaux. Lui qui s'était toujours targué d'être plus intelligent que le commun des mortels, il devait avouer qu'il avait toujours l'impression d'être un peu lent quand il était en compagnie de Harry. Peut-être pas toujours. Seulement la plupart du temps.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant dans la pièce fut le manque de lumière. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés et ne laissaient filtrer qu'un bref rayon de soleil. La chambre n'avait probablement pas dûe être aérée depuis la veille et il savait, avant même de voir Harry, que ce derier était malade comme un chien.

« Fred ? »

Il avait le nez bouché.

Foyet se débarrassa de sa veste noire, qu'il déposa au bord du lit et se déchaussa aussi. Sans un mot, il fit le tour du lit pour monter du côté vide. Sa main plana au-dessus du visage de Harry. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur corporelle, pouvait deviner qu'elle était bien trop élevée. Quand les jumeaux lui avaient parlé, il avait pensé qu'il était simplemet grognon, pas malade !

Finalement, il posa sa main sur le front en sueur de petit brun. Il était presque certains que les deux menaces rousses avaient profité de sa visite impromptue pour se servir de lui comme d'un babysitter/garde-malade avant de partir. Si tant est qu'ils soient effectivement repartis.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir d'aise.

« George ?

_ Si tu parles de la menace rousse et de son double démoniaque, je vais devoir te décevoir. »

Le petit brun laissa échapper ce qui aurait été un adorable gloussement s'il n'avait pas été aussi malade et qui se termina par une quinte de toux.

_ Désolé, marmonna-t-il quand il parvint enfin à se dégager un peu la gorge.

Foyet ne dit rien. Il se contenta de caresser distraitement ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

_ Tu as mangé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Harry papillonna des yeux dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Il pouvait vaguement distinguer la silhouette allongée à ses côtés.

_ Les jumeaux m'ont fait une soupe, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il essaya de lever la tête sur sa droite, là où il pouvait vaguement situer celle de son compagnon mais abandonna; pas assez d'énergie.

_ Tu ne vas pas attraber bon rhube ?

Harry entendit un léger reniflement et savait que George se retenait de ricaner face à sa voix.

_ Je ne tombe jamais malade.

Oh, autant pour lui. Lentement, avec toute la délicatesse d'une chenille coincée dans son cocon, le petit brun parvint à se tourner sur le côté et se lova contre l'autre homme.

_ Les jubeaux sont bartis ?

_ Je crois bien. C'est ce qu'ils ont sous-entendu en tout cas.

_ Hum, c'est bien ce que je bensais.

Il y eut une pause.

_ En parlant de ces gars... ils m'ont appelé Alpha. Une raison particulière ?

Il sentit Harry s'étirer contre lui.

_ Les jumeaux et boi chassons habituellement en beute, sauf excebtion, commença lentement Harry. Ça n'a bas imbortance pour eux, que tu sois un solitaire. Je t'ai, beut-être, abbelé Alpha, une ou deux fois.

Harry toussa à nouveau. Foyet ne répondit pas. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait. Il supposait que ça ne le dérangeait pas; Alpha était la position la plus importante dans une meute. L'alpha était en contrôle, il avait le pouvoir. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais appartenu à une 'meute'. Comme l'avait dit le gosse, il chassait toujours en solitaire.

_ Quelle sont vos positions dans la 'meute' ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Il attendit patiemment que Harry ait fini de tousser pour avoir sa réponse.

_ Et bien, les jubeaux sont des bêtas. J'ai bris la bosition temboraire d'Alpha en temps de besoin mais je suis beaucoup blus confortable en tant qu'obéga.

_ … Qui est ?

George était certain de ne pas avoir imaginé le sourire amusé du plus jeune.

_ Et bien, ça débend des croyances. Dans certaines beutes l'oméga est considéré comme la bosition la plus basse de la hiérarchie et est donc une sorte de souffre douleur. Ça n'est bas comme ça dans notre beute. Dans d'autres croyances, l'omega est la propriété de l'alpha. L'alpha est le seul à pouvoir... ( Harry se pencha un peu plus pour atteindre l'oreille de George ) coucher avec lui, à moins de donner la permissions à ses bêtas.

_Qu'il soit maudit ce foutu gosse.. _George pouvait sentir son sexe se resserrer à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement.

_ Et c'est le cas dans votre meute ?

_ 'Sais pas, fut la réponse enrouée de Harry. On n'a jamais eu d'alpha et d'oméga dans la même période, avant.

Il pouvait sentir le regard espiègle de Harry, malgré l'état de ce dernier.

_ Dans d'autres croyances, l'oméga est... le catalyseur de la meute. Il resserre les liens de meute et est protégé par les bêtas et l'alpha.

Harry se blottit un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux, l'air endormi.

_ Choisis celle que tu veux. Sauf la prebière ! Je ne suis bas un souffre-douleur. Et Alpha ou pas, les jumeaux te feront la peau s'il b'arrive quelque chose.

George décida d'ignorer la menace impliquée.

Harry... Harry venait-il de s'offrir complètement à lui ?

.

.

.

1/ _Les postes des Faucheurs sont divisés en plusieurs factions. Harry et les jumeaux s'occupent de collecter les âmes des pédophiles/personnes abusives_.

* * *

_Il n'y avait pas de fic Foyet/Harry et pas assez de fic sur Foyet, j'ai décidé de m'y essayer. _

_Ceci est une histoire supposée être en deux parties. Je ne suis pas encore trop sûre, j'ai quelques idées mais pas de plan particulier._

_Si vous voulez une histoire qui finit mal pour Harry & Foyet, ça n'est pas ici que vous la trouverez. J'en ai marre des histoires qui finissent bien que pour les 'bons gars'. C'est trop cliché. Et Harry est trop adorable pour une mauvaise fin._

_._

_Bon, il y aura un **lime et un lemon dans le chapitre 02**. Je pense que je publierai celui-ci dans un mois. _

_**PS :** Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'utilisais mon autre ordinateur mais les touches 'n' et 'm' du clavier déconnent donc j'ai récemment repris mon ancien pc pour écrire. Comme je n'ai pas encore tout relu, il y a sans doute pas mal de fautes et des passages où les 'n' ou les 'm' manquent ou sont en trop. _

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

* * *

**Publié le : 23.02.2019**


	2. Chapter 2 : La Meute - The Pack

**Univers : **Harry Potter + Criminal Minds

**Pairing : **G. Foyet/Harry Potter

**Univers : **post La Chasse aux Horcruxes (**Gages n°172**) sauf que Death et Harry ne sont pas amants. L'histoire se passe vers 2009.

Suit Criminal Minds jusqu'à l'épisode 18 de la saison 4, avec le retour de l'Éventreur mais s'éloigne après cela.

**Disclamer :** _Harry Potter_ appartient à JKR et _Esprit Criminel_ appartient à Jeff Davis.

**Tags :**_ Master of Death Harry – MoD!Harry – Reapers!Fred & George Weasley – Immortal!Harry – Immortals!Fred & George – Psycho!Harry, Fred & George – Slightly Insane!Harry _

_Harry a 29 ans même s'il en paraît seulement 18. Foyet a 39-40 ans. _

_**Warning :**_Happy Ending ( for the Foyet/Harry ship anyway ) - inappropriate erections

**#2 :** _Reid est adorable et complètement OOC. Beaucoup trop intelligent pour que je puisse copier son caractère._

_._

**Smooth Criminal – Paint You In Blood Red II**

**o**

Rei était... perturbé. Depuis la réception du colis destiné à Morgan, presque trois jours plus tôt, il n'y avait toujours pas eu d'autre meurtre. Du point de vue d'un civil, c'était probablement une bonne nouvelle. Pour les membres du BAU et le reste de la possible, c'était incroyablement déroutant. Comme être jeté hors d'une voiture, en plein mouvement. Okay, ça c'était peut-être plus terrifiant que déroutant, en y réfléchissant. La note avait été envoyée au labo pour être examiné mais impossible de trouver quoique ce soit. Hormis la confirmation d'un graphologue et d'un expert en écriture, prouvant que l'auteur de ce mot était un jeune homme de vingt ans environ-, ils n'avaient pas grand chose sur l'Exécuteur.

Spencer poussa un soupir et lissa à nouveau le morceau de papier qu'il avait dans les mains. La tension était lourde dans les locaux de la police. Le BAU avait une bonne réputation et un haut niveau d'affaires résolues, alors les voir patauger ainsi entre deux tueurs qui commençaient tout à coup à changer leurs modes opératoires... Il glissa un regard vers Derek pour voir celui-ci grommeler sombrement tout en cherchant des informations dans de vieux fichiers.

Il reporta son attention sur le papier qu'il avait dans les mains. Ses longs doigts lissèrent distraitement les bords pliés mais il manqua de s'étrangler quand il prit conscience de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jusqu'à alors pas remarqué.

Il se redressa subitement et ignora le regard interrogateur de Morgan. Sans un mot, il se leva en fouillant ses poches à la recherche d'un briquet et se dirigea vers la ''salle de repos'' ou ce qui ressemblait à une cafétéria et demanda une briquette de lait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il fixait le mot désormais visible d'un regard plat.

_« Dr. S. R, Chiot, »_

Déjà, ça commençait bien. Spencer n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un – l'Exécuteur en plus de cela !-, le surnommait ainsi. Il ne ressemblait en rien à un chiot.

_« Ne passe pas ta vie à courir après des fantômes. Je ne dissuaderai pas ton équipe de poursuivre son enquête mais vous ne nous trouverez jamais. Nous faire arrêter n'est pas impossible mais nous faire rester en cellule ? Ça n'arrivera pas. La Balance doit être maintenue. _

_Avec amour, __Ω_. »

Spencer cligna des yeux.

«_ PS : Je suis désolé si mon absence vous a inquiété. J'étais au lit avec un gros rhume._ »

Reid n'était pas certain de ce qui se passait, mais il eut l'envie soudaine d'éclater de rire et il s'étrangla avec sa salive pour régner sur son sang-froid. Ça ne le ferait pas s'il riait d'un coup, comme ça, devant un mot laissé par un tueur en série. Un tueur en série un peu fou mais possédant un certain sens de l'humour.

Avec un profond soupir, il prit le papier et partit à la recherche de Hotch. Son supérieur voudrait savoir cela.

* * *

Harry venait de terminer la cuisson des pâtes quand le sonnette retentit. Un sourcil se haussa sans son autorisation et il posa la casserole dans l'évier, une passoire vide posée au-dessus afin que le plat ne refroidisse pas trop vite. Il attrapa le chiffon posé sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Les protections magiques posées autour de l'appartement lui indiquèrent que la personne avait reçu l'autorisation d'entrer sans son accord express. Étant donné que seuls Foyet et les jumeaux avaient cette autorisation et que les jumeaux ne passeraient jamais par la porte, il ne restait plus qu'une possibilité.

Un sourire lumineux étira ses lèvres quand en ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur George Foyet.

« Entre ! » dit-il en attrapant sa main tout en le guidant [:traînant:] à l'intérieur.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Harry se colla contre l'homme et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du plus âgé et il pressa tout son corps contre celui-ci alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de son cou.

Ces deux derniers jours, George avait été pris par son travail ( son vrai travail ) et ils ne s'étaient pas vus et les cinq jours d'avant, Harry avait été malade comme un chien. Le plus intime contact qu'il avait eu avec l'homme, c'était des câlins et l'occasion de dormir en sa compagnie. C'était chouette, certes, mais Harry aimait... et bien... Harry était un adulte ( un adulte avec l'éternelle apparence d'un adolescent et un peu dérangé aussi, mais un adulte tout de même ). Il avait déjà goûté aux plaisirs charnels et cela faisait bien cinq mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels. Pas qu'on ne lui ait pas fait de propositions.

Si on devait être honnête, Harry avait déjà croisé Foyet avant leur rencontre cette nuit-là à Fenway. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu comme le célèbre Éventreur de Boston, mais il s'était juré de retrouver l'homme qu'il avait aperçu au bar dans lequel il s'était rendu. L'éventreur de Boston et George Foyet ( ainsi que toutes ses identités secrètes ) étaient une seule et même personne. C'était encore mieux, selon Harry.

Il y a une chose... ennuyeuse, quand on est le _Maître de la Mort_. Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir de relation sérieuse avec une personne normale. Ou une personne ayant un certain sens de la morale. Il était le Maître de la Mort. Ses deux frères de cœurs étaient ses petits Faucheurs personnels. Leur rôle était de maintenir la Balance du Monde. Il n'y avait pas de bien sans mal et il n'y avait pas de vie sans mort. Alors oui, il était attendu d'eux qu'ils tuent afin de maintenir l'ordre des choses. Le fait que Harry ait déjà été brisé par ses relatifs et que les jumeaux se sachent différents du reste de leur famille avait grandement facilité les choses. Oui, Harry n'était pas bien dans sa tête. Oui, il se fichait des sentiments des autres tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas partis de sa meute. Non, il n'était pas complètement dépourvu de sentiments positifs. La preuve, il en éprouvait pour les jumeaux, qui étaient comme des frères pour lui, et il avait de forts sentiments pour Foyet ( même si c'était probablement un amour un peu tordu ).

Ses mains agrippèrent avec force les pans de la veste de l'autre homme alors qu'il insérait sa langue dans la cavité buccale de l'Éventreur. Le susnommé ne chercha pas à se défaire, au contraire, il enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille du petit brun et le ramena contre lui. L'une des mains glissa sous la cuisse du garçon et l'éleva au niveau de sa taille. Cela tira un gémissement de Harry et un sourire satisfait du plus âgé. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, tous deux étaient hors d'haleine et les yeux de Harry brillaient de joie et de désir.

« Non pas que je me plaigne mais... qu'est-ce qui apporté cette fougue ? »

Harry lui offrit un doux sourire et le guida vers le canapé.

_ Tu as pris soin de moi quand j'étais malade. Et on ne s'est pas vu ces derniers jours. »

Il s'assit à ses côtés puis se pencha vers l'homme et lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille.

_ Okay, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison particulière, finit-il par avouer.

George renifla, l'air amusé et posa sa main sur la cuisse délicate. Il avait décidé que Harry était une force de la nature contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter et était venu à la décision que se débarrasser de lui – ou essayer tout du moins-, serait une mauvaise chose, autant pour la distraction qu'il offrait que pour son moral. Il semblerait qu'il se soit étonnamment vite attaché au gamin.

… Qui espérait-il tromper ainsi ? C'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple attachement.

_ M'accompagneras-tu ce soir ?

Les yeux de Harry se mirent à pétiller et il picora les lèvres du tueur en série.

_ Avec plaisir.

Il se redressa et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de faire à nouveau face à George, l'air un brin timide :

« J'espère que tu n'as pas encore mangé. »

Foyet secoua la tête, un bref sourire étirant ses lèvres: il avait senti la vapeur quand il était entré dans l'appartement, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il savait que le petit brun avait été occupé à préparer le dîner quand il avait sonné.

Le Survivant sautilla jusqu'au côté cuisine et passa le bar américain pour se retrouva devant l'évier.

« Est-ce que tu veux de la salade piémontaise ? » s'enquit-il alors qu'il passait la tête dans son frigo pour retirer le tupperware qui contenait la salade qu'il avait préparé plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Foyet haussa un sourcil.

_ Repas italien ?

_ Je me sentais inspiré, répondit Harry.

Le rire du plus âgé dût être une réponse suffisante puisqu'il posa le tupperware sur le bar et referma le frigo après avoir sorti une bouteille de vin rouge italien. Il n'était pas fana, préférait de loin le rosé, mais apparemment (d'après Fred), les pâtes se mangeaient accompagnées de vin rouge. Il attrapa deux fourchettes et deux couteaux, ainsi que le tupperware et se dirigea vers le coin salon après avoir mis les pâtes sous un léger sortilèges de _stasis_ afin qu'elles ne refroidissent guère. Il manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il vit que Foyet était juste derrière lui et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu n'as pas assez de mains pour transporter les verres et ils sont trop haut pour toi. »

Une teinte de rose recouvrit ses joues et il hocha la tête. C'est vrai, il avait toujours besoin d'avoir les jumeaux dans les parages, d'user de sa magie ou de se prendre pour _Po Ping _et escalader le comptoir pour atteindre le placard contenant les verres. Ça n'était vraiment pas pratique. Et maintenant George devait se demander comment il comptait faire sans lui.

Huh, il aviserait plus tard.

La télé était allumée, mais le son était au volume minimal, juste pour avoir un fond de bruit. Les deux hommes s'installèrent côte à côte tandis que Harry ouvrait le tupperware et le posait sur ses genoux. Pas besoin d'assiettes, c'était beaucoup plus romantique comme ça, songea-t-il alors qu'il s'installait confortablement sur le canapé et se tournait un peu vers Foyet afin que le tupperware soit accessible pour tous, tout en reposant toujours sur les genoux de Harry.

_ C'est délicieux(1), commenta George, alors que sa fourchette piquait à nouveau dans le pot.

Harry rosit un peu plus et enfourna une bouchée afin de ne pas dire quelque chose de potentiellement stupide qui pourrait ruiner l'ambiance. Il attrapa un morceau de pomme de terre badigeonné de mayonnaise et l'engloutit sans un mot, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Quand il releva la tête, George le dévisageait avec intensité. Son rougissement s'accentua et il posa son index sur ses lèvres, se demandant s'il ne s'était pas par hasard mis de la mayonnaise sur le visage. Non, ça n'était pas ça. À la place, Foyet se pencha en avant et l'embrassa chastement.

Harry était certain que son visage était en train de prendre des teintes de rouge jusqu'alors inexistantes. Ils continuèrent à manger, principalement en silence, tout en échangeant de temps à autre quelques mots. À un moment quand Harry se redressa, le tupperware dans les mains et se rendit dans le coin cuisine pour récupérer la casserole de pâte, George en profita ouvertement pour reluquer son compagnon. Ça n'était pas parce qu'il était un tueur sans pitié qu'il ne pouvait pas apprécier les jolies choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Leur repas terminé, Harry rassembla un calepin, un crayon et du fusain et les plaça dans son sac à dos noir.

Quand il avisa le regard interrogateur de son invité, il se contenta de hausser les épaules :

« J'étais sérieux au sujet de la peinture. »

George étendit son bras vers lui et Harry attrapa sa main avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux de son compagnon, un sourire lumineux décorant ses lèvres.

Il nicha son nez dans le cou de l'autre homme et resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'apposer des baisers au creux de sa nuque.

De longs doigts se posèrent sur sa joue puis sur son menton et l'incitèrent à tourner légèrement la tête avant que des lèvres rêches et familières ne rencontrent les siennes. Harry répondit au baiser avec enthousiasme et rejeta la tête en arrière quand mains à présents situées sur sa taille, remontèrent lentement sous son t-shirt tandis que Foyet délaissait ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers dans son cou.

Même s'ils s'étaient embrassés à plusieurs reprises et que Harry avait décidé de réveiller George avec une fellation l'autre jour, ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement dévêtus devant l'autre. Pas même le t-shirt. Harry supposait que George avait ses raisons. Lui avait les siennes. Il avait toujours les cicatrices laissées par son oncle, ainsi que, il est vrai, quelques une laissées ça et là par des ennemis peu après la mort de Voldemort.

La respiration haletante, il enveloppa ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé et laissa échapper un souffle pantelant, les joues rosies par le plaisir.

Ça n'était que des baisers et déjà il semblait à bout...

Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand Foyet se leva tout à coup, ses bras puissants passés autour de sa taille. D'instinct, Harry enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du tueur en série et resserra son étreinte. Foyet enroula ses bras sous les cuisses du petit brun et avança vers la porte, attrapant au passage le sac que Harry avait préparé plus tôt.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu faisais dans la vie, lâcha Foyet alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur, Harry toujours blotti dans ses bras. Tu exposes n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder l'adolescent pour savoir que celui-ci souriait d'un air espiègle.

_ En effet, confirma Harry. J'expose dans une galerie sur la 5°. Les gens trouvent ça glauque mais étonnamment esthétique et peut-être même un brin poétique.

George laissa échapper un rire et Harry resserra ses cuisses autour des hanches de l'homme. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à cet instant et Harry rougit quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Kaysleen – l'une de ses voisines de paliers-, et ses deux enfants, Max et Lily (_Non, ils ne connaissaient pas les bd du même nom_). D'une légère tape sur le torse de George, il lui demanda de le laisser descendre, puis s'éclaircit la gorge, l'air absolument embarrassé.

Après un instant de stupéfaction, un gloussement échappa à la jeune femme et elle adressa à un sourire taquin à Harry.

« Bonsoir Harry. Je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil.

_ O – Ouais. Salut K-C [:Kei-cee:]. Max, Lily.

_ Bonjour Harry ! Entonnèrent en chœur les deux enfants de huit ans.

_ Err... voici Kevin. » dit Harry en désignant son compagnon, tout en regardant partout ailleurs. Kevin, voici Kaysleen, ma voisine de palier. »

Les deux adultes se saluèrent poliment et avec aisance et George parut satisfait quand Harry l'introduisit par le nom d'emprunt qu'il avait mentionné peu après leur rencontre.

Alors que K-C et ses deux enfants appuyaient sur un bouton et que la porte se refermait, Harry et George entendirent les enfants s'adresser à leur mère :

« M'man, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait Harry et son ami ?

_ Souviens-toi Lily, c'est comme quand on a vu Tonton Frank avec Margaret dans le placard à balais. répondit son frère. Faut pas poser de questions. Les adultes sont bizarres. »

Harry gémit, le visage rouge comme une brique tandis que George, marchant à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches, affichait un rictus satisfait.

Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était installé sur un rocher, crayon et carnet à dessin en mains et il fredonnait un air de_ Norah Jones_, apparemment inconscient du cri d'horreur que Foyet arracha à sa dernière victime en date. La femme, une brunette d'une trentaine d'année saignait déjà à profusion quand elle aperçut Harry et tenta de crier à l'aide. Celui-ci leva la tête et cligna des yeux quand il vit qu'elle le regardait, puis il lui adressa un sourire adorable et agita la main dans sa direction.

« Ne faîtes pas attention à moi. Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là. Je ne suis que l'artiste. »

George renifla d'un air amusé puis attrapa le couteau qu'il avait momentanément délaissé quand sa proie avait essayé d'alerter Harry.

La femme cria de plus bel.

Harry laissa échapper un son approbateur puis délaissa un instant son travail pour regarder George.

_ Tu sais, c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle, j'évite généralement de tuer des jeunes femmes.

_ Hum ? Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Et bien, dès qu'il arrive quelque chose, la plupart se mettent juste à crier. Elles n'essaient pas de fuir, non. Elles se figent et elles hurlent. Comme dans un mauvais film à suspens. De quoi vous donner une mauvaise migraine.

_ Hum.. peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose pour cela, fit George, d'un ton pensif.

D'un geste vif et assuré, il trancha la gorge de la jeune femme. Suffisamment profondément pour dommager ses cordes vocales, mais pas assez pour l'achever d'un coup. Non... il allait la laisser agoniser. Il déposa l'élément qu'il avait pris sur sa dernière scène puis attrapa le bracelet de sa victime et le rangea dans sa poche. Après avoir fait le tour de la voiture, il sortit son Magnum 44 puis tira une balle dans la tête de l'homme qui accompagnait son autre victime.

Harry hocha la tête pour lui-même et rangea son calepin et ses et le reste de ses affaires avant de se lever pour rejoindre l'Éventreur. D'un pas félin, il se retrouva juste devant lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'un de ses bras s'enroulant autour du cou du plus âgé. Puis, presque timidement, il posa ses lèvres là où se seraient trouvées celles de son compagnon, s'il n'avait pas encore porté son masque. Foyet laissa échapper un son, un mélange entre un bruit surpris et un rire amusé et il laissa sa main descendre le long du corps du petit brun, s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'il atteignit l'entrejambe et... oui, le gamin arborait bel et bien une érection.

S'il n'avait pas déjà été dur en se sachant regardé par Harry, il l'était définitivement maintenant.

Il frotta sa main contre la bosse proéminente qui déformait à présent le jean de l'adolescent et l'enlaça avec son bras libre. Harry geignit et haleta, rejetant la tête en arrière et George en profita pour mordre la nuque offerte, tirant un bruyant gémissement du petit brun aux yeux verts. Oh, une zone définitivement érogène.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais... » chuchota Harry, répétant inconsciemment la phrase que George lui avait dit, une dizaine de jours plus tôt.

_ Du bien, je dirais ? Suggéra innocemment Foyet, alors qu'il déboutonnait la chemise du garçon avec un certain empressement.

_ Beaucoup de bien. » approuva Harry alors qu'il laissait l'homme le débarrasser de sa chemise et le faire allonger sur l'herbe grasse.

* * *

Encore prisonnier des limbes du sommeil, Harry mit un moment à ouvrir les yeux. Il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis parvint finalement à les maintenir ouverts après presque une minute de silence. Le bras enroulé autour de sa taille lui indiqua que George était toujours là et la respiration chaude et régulière lui apprit que l'autre homme dormait toujours. Il sourit et tourna sur lui-même avant de se pencher, posant délicatement sa bouche contre celle de son... amant ? Oui, de son amant.

Le bras enroulé autour de sa taille raffermit sa prise et, d'un mouvement fluide, l'attira avec suffisamment de force pour que Harry se retrouve allongé sur l'autre homme.

« Hey. » souffla Foyet.

Harry picora ses lèvres.

_ Hey.. »

C'était un de ces jours où Harry avait envie de paresser au lit. Il évitait généralement de se laisser aller parce qu'il était toujours seul au lit, le matin ( ça, c'était un choix, mais c'était tout de même un peu déprimant ) mais aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui, George [Foyet] était avec lui alors, pourquoi ne pas rester juste un peu plus longtemps au lit ?

Harry embrassa le creux de la nuque de son partenaire puis poussa un soupir de contentement alors qu'il reposait sa tête contre son torse. L'homme portait un T-Shirt tandis que Harry avait revêtu la chemise que George avait porté la veille, par-dessus son t-shirt ( avant qu'il ne se change en noir pour leur projet du soir ). Elle était restée déboutonnée et retombait sur ses cuisses. La seule chose qu'il portait hormis cette chemise ne lui appartenant pas, était un boxer bleu nuit sur mesure ( parce que Death avait insisté pour qu'il possède au moins quelques vêtements sur mesure, dont des sous-vêtements. Allez savoir pourquoi... ).

_ Tu portes ma chemise, souffla George.

_ Humm, approuva Harry, encore vaguement endormi.

Ses mains attrapèrent le col de sa chemise et il nicha son nez contre le tissu avant de laisser échapper un nouveau soupir d'aise.

_ Ton odeur est dessus.

George ne répondit rien, mais Harry voyait bien que le plus âgé était satisfait de sa réponse. Pour être honnête, Foyet était _très_ satisfait. La réponse de Harry lui indiquait que le gosse était à l'aise en respirant son odeur et il semblerait que son jeune compagnon ait un fétiche l'idée de porter les vêtements de son partenaire semblait beaucoup plaire au garçon. George n'allait pas s'en plaindre. À la place, il enlaça Harry et enfouit son nez dans la chevelure épique du jeune homme blotti contre lui.

[Il voulait profiter de ce moment et, si possible, rester ainsi pour toujours.]

.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de George quand il avisa Harry. Le jeune homme était assis sur un tabouret dans la pièce adjacente au salon. C'était une vaste salle très éclairée, notamment grâce à la grande baie vitrée qui occupait presque deux murs de la pièce. Un atelier d'artiste.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait Harry, dressé sur un tabouret. Il tenait un pinceau fin entre ses longs doigts délicats. Face à lui, une toile surplombait un chevalet et l'air concentré de Harry lui indiqua que le petit brun ne l'avait pas senti venir. En fait, il paraissait inconscient de sa présence dans la pièce tant il était pris par son activité. C'était adorable. Notamment peut-être à cause de la peinture qu'il arborait sur son menton et son front.

George se rapprocha jusqu'à se trouver à quelques mètres seulement de Harry, mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas le déconcentrer puis s'adossa au mur et le regarda travailler en silence.

Il y avait quelque chose de presque... sensuel dans la façon dont Harry peignait ses toiles. Plusieurs toiles en cours figuraient dans l'atelier George nota avec intérêt que toutes ne représentaient pas forcément des scènes de crimes. En fait, une en particulier était un portrait de lui, vraiment ressemblant. La date indiquait que le portrait avec été peint plusieurs mois plus tôt et il laissa échapper un rire muet. Il savait bien qu'il avait déjà vu le gamin quelque part avant sa rencontre 'officielle' avec lui. Il était plus ou moins certain qu'il avait dû l'apercevoir dans un bar, plusieurs mois avant son double-meurtre à Fenway. Ils s'étaient échangés de longs regards au cours de la soirée mais aucun n'avait fait de geste pour aller parler à l'autre et, quand il était parti, il avait ressenti un manque, peut-être une part de regret, à l'idée ne pas avoir tenté le coup et être allé parler au jeune homme.

Oui, ça lui revenait.

Harry avait enduit sa toile avec du Gesso – un enduit à base d'acrylique-, avant de commencer à peindre ( il lui avait dit, au cours de leurs discussions, qu'il préparait lui-même ses toiles ). L'œuvre sur laquelle il travaillait actuellement était déjà bien entamée. Elle représentait très clairement une voiture à moitié enfoncée dans un fossé, les phares allumés et la porte côté conducteur entrouverte. Positionné stratégiquement, juste devant la voiture, un peu sur le côté, se trouvait une forme avachie qui était reconnaissable à un mâle humain, allongé face contre terre, une mare de sang se formant sous lui. Et dans la voiture, on pouvait voir distinctement une femme, son expression terrifié et la douleur agonisante qu'elle avait dû ressentir quand elle était encore en vie-, figés sur son visage pâle. Harry était concentré sur son travail d'ombre et son jeu de lumière. Pas d'Éventreur sur les lieux cependant, mais un collier avait été égaré sur le pare choc de la_ Plymouth Road Runner_, une voiture des années soixante. Le collier en question semblait notamment être mis en avant par un rayon lunaire.

Honnêtement ? George était bluffé.

Harry passa le dos de sa main contre son front et étala un peu plus la peinture déjà présente sur son visage. Il leva les yeux de son travail et tourna la tête sur le côté quand il entendit un léger rire.

_ Tu es rentré ?

George hocha la tête. Même s'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement son emploi actuel, il n'allait pas passer ses journées à ne rien faire et, autant il aimait l'idée de davantage de temps avec Harry, autant il savait qu'il avait besoin d'économiser en cas de problèmes.

En quelques pas, il se retrouva juste derrière Harry et passa ses bras autour de la taille du petit brun. Il pressa sa bouche contre la gorge offerte et y laissa une traînée de baisers.

Il souhaitait clamer Harry comme son oméga ( quand diable avait-il commencé à penser comme un loup ? ) et le soumettre à lui même si, techniquement, le jeune homme s'était déjà offert à lui tout en lui laissant le contrôle. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu de rapports sexuels parce qu'ils prenaient leur temps c'est tout.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ On dirait qu'il y avait des corps ici... peut-être des personnes en vie, allongées à cet endroit.

_ Alors quoi, les victimes auraient été interrompues pendant une sieste romantique ? Ça colle pas. Ils ont été tués dans leur voiture et c'est pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où tu te poses pour dormir.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais. Je pense que quelqu'un était présent avec Foyet. Et qu'il l'a regardé tuer les victimes. Après ça [...]. »

* * *

Harry était installé par terre, devant la table basse, son carnet à dessin et un crayon à la main. Foyet était allongé sur le sofa, un plaid étendu sur une partie de son corps. La chemise qu'il portait était ouverte sur les cicatrices qui ornaient son torse. Harry était parvenu à le convaincre que ses marques ne le gênaient absolument pas ( il lui avait chuchoté au creux de l'oreille tout en prenant un ton sexy (tout du moins il espérait que ça l'était) que cela lui donnait un sexy et sauvage ). Du coup, il n'avait pas à avoir peur de laisser tomber la chemise de temps à autre. Il avait suivi son conseil, après plusieurs jours d'hésitation. Harry était lui-même encore hésitant. Il n'avait peur de montrer son torse, il n'y avait qu'une seule cicatrice traversant celui-ci. Mais son dos était recouvert de marques beaucoup plus vieilles, datant des sévices subis chez son oncle et sa tante ainsi que quelques cicatrices, courtoisie de sorciers rencontrés au fil des ans. Puisque George avait fait le premier pas cependant, Harry avait fait décidé d'en faire de même à la prochaine occasion. Pour l'instant cependant, il tenait à capturer le moment présent. Ce serait l'un de ses chefs d'œuvres. Il pouvait se concentrer sur ce projet. Il devait attendre plusieurs jours pour que la peinture sèche sur son autre projet. S'il était un moldu, cela aurait pris des semaines. Normalement, il pourrait faire sécher sa toile en quelques secondes mais il préférait se montrer prudent et utiliser une version plus douce du sortilège de séchage. Il se pourlécha les lèvres en regardant le magnifique modèle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Certains pourraient dire qu'il était banal, quelconque. Harry répondraient qu'ils n'avaient pas de goût et qu'ils ne regardaient que l'extérieur. Quand il regardait George Foyet, il voyait le tourment intérieur. Il voyait la passion, le trauma. Il voyait aussi l'éclat dangereux dans son regard. Il y avait cette touche d'appréhension qui pulsait dans son cœur quand il posait les yeux sur le tueur en série. Il était complètement addict. C'était tout cela et bien plus qu'il voulait retranscrire dans sa peinture. Il voulait exposer l'image de la tentation et du prédateur. Il voulait le baigner dans cette couche de mystère qui l'entourait quand il tuait.

Ses coups de crayons paraissaient toujours un peu brouillon quand il travaillait sur le croquis. Tout sera beaucoup mieux quand il commencera la peinture.

* * *

Pendant presque dix jours il n'y eut à nouveau plus aucun meurtre. L'atmosphère au commissariat de Boston était constamment tendue; même avec les profils de plus en plus précis des deux tueurs, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé l'identité de l'Exécuteur et ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de trouver les meurtriers. Apparemment, ceux ci prenaient plaisir à les narguer, leur faisant croire que la vague de meurtres était passée avant de soudainement revenir frapper à leur porte.

Quand Reid était venu leur porter le message anciennement invisible et qu'ils avaient lu le post-scriptum, ils n'avaient pas su s'ils devaient rire ou non.

Morgan avait opté pour incrédulité et rage. Hotch avait décidé que le meurtrier souffrait peut-être d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. Une idée supportée par la _douceur_ de certains meurtres et l'acharnement dans d'autres. Bien que, entre nous, les victimes sur lesquelles on s'était acharné avaient toutes des critères semblables. Dix jours plus tôt, ils avaient trouvé les victimes de l'Éventreur après que celui-ci ait disparu pendant une dizaine de jours. Pendant ce laps de temps, ni lui, ni l'Exécuteur n'avait frappé. L'absence de l'Exécuteur avait été expliquée (enfin s'il était sérieux, ce qui était tout à fait possible), celle de l'Éventreur en revanche restait un mystère et c'était inquiétant. D'autant plus qu'après son double-meurtre dix jours plus tôt, il n'y avait plus rien eu. Ils avaient commencé à penser que les deux meurtriers avaient élargi les distances entre chaque meurtres. Ou qu'ils préparaient quelque chose de gros. La théorie selon laquelle les deux tueurs opéraient ensembles était devenue de plus en plus plausible au grand malheur de toute l'équipe et des autres agents présents sur les affaires en question.

Qu'allait-il se se passer maintenant ? Rien dans le profil n'indiquait que Foyet pourrait même entreprendre l'idée d'opérer avec un quelqu'un d'autre.

Un agent se précipita vers eux, téléphone en main.

« Il y a eu un triple homicide à Downtown. Ils disent qu'il y a la signature de l'Éventreur de Boston ainsi que celles du Trio d'assassins. »

Hotch n'eut pas besoin d'appeler son équipe que les membres de celles-ci se levaient en attrapant veste et téléphones. Le lieutenant Dawson et plusieurs officiers suivirent.

Alors qu'ils étaient en voiture – Hotch avec Dawson, JJ et Reid-, le chef du BAU fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Dawson :

« Le trio d'assassins est bien composé de l'Exécuteur de deux hommes appelés Faucheurs ?

_ Oui, c'est ça. Ils ont commencé à opérer dans les environs il y a environ un an et demi et ont toujours opéré ensemble. Les seules fois où l'Exécuteur a tué en solo – c'est ainsi qu'il a commencé à se faire connaître sous ce nom-, c'était il y a un an. Les Faucheurs ont eux aussi tué en pair dans la même période.

_ Je croyais que les Faucheurs avaient mystérieusement disparus..

_ C'était le cas. Depuis près de trois mois, il n'y a rien eu. Avant votre arrivée, l'Exécuteur avait seulement tué une autre fois en solo. C'est pour cette raison qu'en tant que tueur amateur, il n'avait que deux victimes à son ''palmarès''. »

Hotch hocha la tête et prit un air pensif.

« Donc.. le Trio serait soudainement réapparu... en compagnie de Foyet... »

JJ et Reid échangèrent un regard. La double affaire était devenue une seule et même affaire et devenait de plus en plus étrange et inquiétante.

Trois Jeep noires se garèrent près d'un sentier où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs voitures de la police de Boston. Quand ils descendirent de voitures et se retrouvèrent près des corps, ils se figèrent. Dawson leur avait déjà résumé le mode opératoire du Trio, il n'y avait donc aucun doute ( ou très peu ) qu'il s'agissait bien de ce fameux trio. Les trois victimes – mâles d'une quarantaine d'années-, avaient tous trois été ligotés à des chaises rouillées. Tous trois portaient des signes de lacérations – impossible pour l'instant de dire si cela venait de Foyet ou du Trio-, et l'un d'eux avait été castré. Une carte aux couleurs du Trio – rouge et noir-, avait été abandonnée à leurs pieds. Le motif était différent cette fois-ci. Ça n'était pas une simple faux. Trois silhouettes – une grande forme ( _celle de la Mort, _songea Reid ) et deux, accroupies de chaque côté-, se tenaient au centre de la carte. Les trois figures tenaient des faux mais celle du personnage central semblait presque étincelait à la lumière de la lune. L'œil de la providence avait été peint au sang sur la voiture garée à quelques mètres de là. Il y avait cependant une nouveauté.

Un morceau de papier enroulé et refermé par un ruban rouge avait été inséré dans la bouche ouverte du (ils le suspectaient au vu de la violence de son meurtre) pédophile.

Apparemment, d'après l'Exécuteur, Aaron Hotchner ne connaissait pas Foyet aussi bien qu'il ne voulait le croire. Ceci était un avertissement. Et une forme d'expression de suffisance face au fait que, contrairement aux croyances, Foyet pouvait, en fait opérer en **Meute**. Meute. C'était le mot employé par l'Exécuteur. C'était le terme employé par Dawson également. Hotch n'aurait jamais pensé que Foyet accepte de chasser/tuer en meute. Même là, il manquait quelque chose sur cette scène. Une femme. Toutes les victimes étaient des hommes. Foyet n'avait pas torturé les victimes. Il s'était contenté de tuer l'un d'eux avec son Magnum 44 et de peindre l'œil de la providence. Le reste, c'était l'œuvre du Trio. Il les avait laissé faire, les avait regardé.

« Il a encore évolué... » réalisa-t-il finalement.

* * *

Harry laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Il avait finalement terminé. Tout était en place. Tout était prêt pour l'exposition. Cinq semaines s'étaient passées depuis sa rencontre avec Foyet et les choses avançaient bien. On pourrait penser que leur relation était majoritairement sexuelle et, bien qu'il est vrai qu'ils étaient toujours plus... excités après un meurtre, la vérité est qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas eu de rapports sexuels. Harry avait entendu dire que plus on attendait, et mieux c'était. Et comme Foyet n'était pas du genre à le mettre 'sous pression' bien qu'il se soit presque offert à lui lors de leur conversation sur la dynamique dans une meute. En fait, ils... et bien, ça n'est pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore passé l'étape finale qu'ils ne s'étaient pas faits de fellations ou quoi. Parce qu'ils l'avaient fait, ça ! et... et d'autres trucs. Aussi, ça n'est pas parce que Harry était du genre à allumer George [Foyet] et à lui faire des faveurs, qu'il était aussi à l'aise à l'idée de parler. À ce sujet. Non. Ça, c'était pas son truc. Ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Peu importe le temps qui avait passé.

Quand les jumeaux étaient repassés à l'appartement, il y a trois jours, ils avaient été chassés en meute et, même si Foyet n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, Harry savait qu'il avait été appréhensif. Il savait aussi que, même s'il refusait de l'avouer, il avait aimé travailler en meute. D'ailleurs, il avait beaucoup mieux réagi à l'annonce de l'existence du monde magique que Harry n'avait cru. Apparemment, une victime avait presque réussi à lui échapper en vie. Enfin presque. Il semblerait qu'elle lui avait jeté quelque chose de lumineux qui lui était passé au raz de la tête ( Harry secoua la tête, franchement les sorciers avaient une très mauvaise visée ) et s'était préparée à fuir ( transplaner, pensa Harry ) mais Foyet l'avait rattrapé à temps. Apparemment, la victime en question était une certaine Amanda, une fille qu'il avait manipulé à sortir avec lui afin de lui donner le parfait alibi du type amoureux qui avait été presque tué en même temps. En effet, Foyet avait fini par parler de ça, probablement pour se vanter un peu et ça avait marché; Harry était impressionné. Il n'aurait jamais osé s'infliger de telles blessures pour se jouer de la police. En même temps, à la base, tuer n'était n'était pas un plaisir mais plus un job. Rire de la police et des autres était juste un bonus pour lui.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et jura. Avec tout ça, il avait presque oublié que George allait bientôt passer !

Il vérifia une dernière fois son travail puis quitta la galerie et verrouilla derrière lui, façon moldue et magique-, puis il se hâta vers son appartement. Son 'terrier' était à moins de cinq minutes de la galerie mais il était parano et aimait passer par des rallongés plutôt que rentrer directement. Il préférait n'utiliser la magie qu'en cas de nécessité ou quand il était sûr d'être dans un environnement où il ne serait pas surpris par des non-maj.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il se heurta à une autre personne pressée par le temps.

« Oh merde ! Désolé ! » s'exclama Harry alors qu'il se retrouvait sur les fesses.

L'autre homme était aussi en train de s'excuser alors qu'il tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Surpris de trouver cette voix familière, Harry leva la tête et cligna des yeux. S'il n'avait pas eu autant de contrôle sur lui-même, il aurait probablement bondit sur l'autre en criant ''Chiot !''', mais il ne le fit pas. À la place, il dévisagea le Dr Spencer Reid pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lui offrir un sourire penaud.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai tendance à me perdre dans mes pensées.

_ Non, non, c'est moi. Je n'étais pas concentré sur ma route. »

Spencer avait l'air perplexe alors qu'il le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés.

_ Nous nous sommes déjà croisés, non ? Fit-il en cherchant dans sa mémoire.

Harry prit un air pensif et fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Vous habitez dans le coin ? S'enquit-il.

_ Non, non. Je suis ici pour le travail.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_ Hum.. oh, vous travaillez au commissariat, non ? Je suis passé faire une déposition l'autre jour. Je crois bien vous y avoir vu.

Un éclat de réalisation s'afficha sur les traits du jeune agent.

_ Oui c'est exact. Je me souviens maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire lumineux en bonus de sa main.

_ Lorcan Valon. Enchanté.

Spencer hésita à peine même si un brin de nervosité subsista quand il lui secoua la main.

_ Spencer Reid. Un plaisir.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux mauve. Il avait rajouté des pointes blanches depuis son passage au commissariat. Il prit un air hésitant.

_ Vous... Vous êtes ici à cause des meurtres dont on parle dans les journaux ?

Reid hocha la tête.

_ Je ne suis pas censé parler des affaires en cours.

_ Oui, de toute façon, je préfère ne pas savoir, approuva le plus jeune en prenant une teinte maladive.

Reid acquiesça, c'était mieux ainsi.

_ Vous devriez éviter de sortir le soir, lui conseilla Reid en avisant le soleil qui était déjà en train de se coucher.

Il ressentait un étrange élan de protection envers le jeune homme bien qu'il sentait aussi qu'il y avait plus chez lui. Et qu'il savait se défendre.

Lorcan (Harry) lui sourit.

« Je rentrais juste du travail, expliqua-t-il.

_ Oh, vous travaillez dans quoi ? E – enfin, si ça n'est pas trop indiscret. »

Harry lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

_ Ça va. J'ai rencontré un artiste il y a quelques mois et il m'a proposé de me prendre comme agent, en quelques sortes. Enfin, mon rôle, c'est de parler avec son entourage professionnel et d'aider à organiser ses expositions. Il y a une exposition dans quelques jours. Vous devriez venir ! Dit-il enthousiaste. Enfin... je veux dire... si vous n'avez pas trop de travail. Son univers est un peu... glauque mais... enfin, il a du talent. Il peint sur la Mort et la Tentation. Il fait parfois des portraits et des paysages mais généralement, ses thèmes sont la Mort et la Tentation. Il a vraiment du talent ! ( Harry se sentait un peu gêné de se complimenter lui-même mais, aux grands mots les grands remèdes ).

Reid parut pensif, mais il finit par acquiescer et dire qu'il viendrait.

Harry gloussa.

« Génial. Maintenant, je dois juste convaincre Kevin de venir.

_ Kevin ?

_ Oh euh... fit Harry en rosissant. C'est – c'est mon copain. »

Reid était peut-être socialement maladroit, mais il n'eut aucun mal à prouver à Harry qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec cela.

_ Quel est le nom de cet artiste ? Demanda-t-il avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

_ Oh, il passe par un alias. C'est M. O. D [:Maud:].

Je pense qu'il sera présent au vernissage, mais il partira probablement avant la fin de la soirée. Il n'est pas très social avec les inconnus.

_'Comme je le comprends.'_ songea Reid après qu'ils ne se soient séparés.

* * *

Foyet n'avait même pas complètement refermé la porte de l'appartement quand il fut taclé contre le mur et qu'une paire de lèvres attaqua les siennes. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque alors qu'un corps frêle mais alléchant se frottait lascivement contre lui. Les lèvres de Harry quittèrent sa bouche et descendirent dans son cou. Elles s'absentèrent un instant et, quelques secondes plus tard, le petit brun, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, lécha consciencieusement un point, au creux de sa nuque. George frissonna de désir et ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille du plus jeune alors qu'il prenait le contrôle des choses et soulevait l'adolescent par les cuisses pour le plaquer contre la porte. Harry gémit tout contre lui et le son se réverbéra directement dans l'aine de l'Éventreur de Boston. Harry resserra ses bras autour du cou de l'homme quand celui-ci les décolla de la porte et se déplaça vers le salon de l'appartement de Harry. Arrivé dans la salle de séjour, il passa la table de basse et se pencha en avant alors qu'il déposait Harry sur le sofa. Harry se retrouva allongé sur le dos, la tête posée sur plusieurs coussins, George le surplombant complètement, assis sur ses cuisses. Harry aimait cette position.

Le génie en informatique se pencha en avant et embrassa Harry sur la jugulaire alors qu'il utilisait ses mains pour déboutonner la chemise du petit brun. Harry geignit faiblement et se hissa légèrement en donnant un coup de rein contre son partenaire. Il était déjà dur. Il avait été... extrêmement _éveillé_ aujourd'hui, tout ça parce qu'il avait eu un rêve humide concernant son compagnon. N'était-il pas censé avoir passé ce stade ou il avait des rêves érotiques ? Fred lui avait assuré que ça ne durait que le temps de l'adolescence... en même temps, Fred avait aussi assuré à Ron, en première année, qu'ils étaient répartis en fonction de comment ils se débrouillaient face à un troll, donc bon... peut-être que l'écouter n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée.

Il fut ramené sur Terre quand il sentit son compagnon tirer sur les jambes de son pantalon afin de le lui retirer. Harry agrippa les pans du polo de George et tira dessus, l'incitant, sans un mot, à le retirer. George s'obtempéra, hésitant à peine avant de retirer son haut, dévoilant ainsi son torse scarifié à son jeune amant. Il avait appris à force de se dévêtir face au jeune sorcier, que son corps semblait profondément exciter le jeune homme. En fait, ses cicatrices étaient apparemment comme un... aphrodisiaque pour celui-ci. Il avait à peine commencé à toucher le petit brun et celui-ci se tordait déjà de plaisir sous lui.

Harry gloussa et laissa ses mains parcourir le torse dénudé de Foyet, avant de les poser sur les cuisses puissantes de l'homme. Ses doigts remontèrent lentement et s'arrêtèrent sur le bouton du jean avant de le décacheter et de tirer sur la braguette. Son dos se souleva et il releva la tête pour atteindre les lèvres du plus âgé. Foyet sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il inclinait la tête en avant afin de rencontrer les lèvres de son partenaire. La main de Harry plongea à l'intérieur du boxer du tueur et il murmura contre ses lèvres:

"J'ai envie de toi."

Une expression triomphale prit place sur le visage de Foyet et il plongea sa langue dans la bouche du petit brun, avant de délaisser ces lèvres si tentantes pour déposer une traînée de baisers sur la nuque du Maître de la Mort. Un grondement remonta dans sa gorge quand Harry caressa son membre. Il pouvait sentir son pénis s'ériger lentement entre les mains presque expertes de son compagnon et il mordit violemment dans la nuque offerte. Harry gémit longuement, un mélange de douleur et de plaisir parcourant ses veines alors qu'il rejetait la nuque en arrière, s'offrant complètement à son partenaire.

Douleur. Plaisir. Harry ne voulait pas avoir l'un sans l'autre. Il voulait les deux. La douleur en soi était une forme de plaisir, comme il était venu à le découvrir quelques années plus tôt quand il avait fréquenté un barman islandais, à Montréal.

"J'ai envie de toi." répéta lentement Harry en fermant les yeux alors qu'il sentait quelque chose rouler sur son épaule.

Un gémissement quitta ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux; un léger filet de sang filtrait depuis la morsure et il se pourlécha les lèvres, sans jamais quitter Foyet du regard. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et Harry lui adressa un sourire espiègle avant de les mordre. George gronda mais Harry lui lécha les lèvres pour se faire pardonner. Le goût métallique sur sa langue le fit gémir faiblement et il inclina la tête en arrière. Harry était vaguement conscient du fait que George était en train de le dévêtir. Son haut avait disparu depuis longtemps mais son pantalon et son sous-vêtements ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre quelque part au sol. George se servait de sa main droite pour pomper le membre dressé de Harry, tandis que son autre main caressait le torse frêle et très légèrement scarifié du petit brun.

"Fais-moi mal." chuchota Harry en l'embrassant sur la jugulaire.

La main de George se referma autour de la base de son membre et il serra. Le petit brun haleta et geignit faiblement. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, papillonnant des yeux comme pour lutter contre la douleur. Une langue insidieuse taquina sa nuque, juste sur la marque sanglante laissée par son compagnon. Malgré la douleur, il parvint à reprendre sa tâche précédente et sa main retrouva le membre douloureusement gonflé de George.

Il avait probablement eu une absence car quand il se reprit, quelque chose de froid et glissant pressa contre son antre et un souffle quitta ses lèvres quand il reconnut la 'chose' comme un doigt enduit de lubrifiant. Il donna un coup de rein et fut récompensé par un second doigt. Il serra les dents et gémit en silence. _Ô Hades_, il voulait plus. Les doigts qui n'étaient pas enroulés autour de l'érection de George s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule de l'éventreur. Un gondement rauque remonta dans la gorge de celui-ci et termina de préparer son jeune amant avant de retirer ses doigts. Harry geignit et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus. Foyet lui adressa un regard indescriptible; Harry était parfait ainsi. Il attrapa la bouteille de lube et frissonna quand il enduisit son membre avec le liquide froid. Il pressa alors son gland contre l'antre, elle aussi lubrifiée, et serra les dents. Il savait qu'il pouvait y aller fort avec Harry mais pour mieux torturer Harry, le contraindre à prier, il allait s'enfoncer lentement, très lentement en lui. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. C'était une telle torture pour Harry... un délice des plus exquis.

Quand il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il arrêta tout mouvement et prit une lente inspiration. La torture n'était pas seulement pour Harry, mais pour George également. Harry se crispait et décrispait de façon sporadique _autour_ de lui. C'était un supplice. Et l'antre était tellement étroite.

Le petit brun se suréleva avec beaucoup de mal et adressa un regard fiévreux à son amant, tout en murmurant contre ses lèvres :

"Fais-moi jouir.

_ J'y compte bien." répondit George.

Sans prévenir, il donna un violent coup de rein qui prit complètement au dépourvu le petit brun. Celui-ci haleta et poussa un long gémissement qui fut seulement étouffé quand l'éventreur l'embrassa avec voracité. Chaque coup de rein sembla plus violent que le précédent, après cela et les gémissements de Harry redoublèrent de volume alors qu'il mordait chaque parcelle de peau visible. Les mains de George se posèrent sur les hanches du jeune sorcier et il amorça un nouveau mouvement de bassin avant de tout simplement piloner le petit brun, se nourrissant des cris et gémissements de son partenaire. Et, _oh_, c'était exquis. L'éventreur inclina la tête en avant et mordit violemment un téton quand il sentit la jouissance approcher. Harry cria sans discontinuer et George sentit quelques gouttes de sperme atterrir sur son propre ventre alors qu'il pillonnait toujours dans l'antre du plus jeune.

"Viens en moi." ordonna fièvreusement le plus jeune, en essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

Foyet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se vida à l'intérieur de l'anneau de chair étroit et dilaté après quelques minutes d'intense va-et-viens(2). Il s'apprêtait à se retirer quand les jambes de Harry s'enroulèrent de plus bel autour de ses hanches.

_ Attends... chuchota le Maître de la Mort.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent paresseusement autour du cou du plus âgé et il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour picorer les lèvres de l'autre homme. Puis, vaincu, il se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller et murmura, presque inconscient :

"C'était génial."

George renifla avec amusement mais ne le contredit pas alors qu'il manipulait le corps délicat de son amant afin de les allonger dans une position confortable. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la tempe de l'adolescent puis il laissa sa joue reposer sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Génial en effet...

[Ça valait le coup d'avoir attendu tous ces mois.]

* * *

"La mise en scène a légèrement changé.

_ C'est une offrande, intervint soudainement Reid.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ça pourrait être une offrande. Comme une demande de courtisation. Ce meurtre serait comme une offrande de l'Éventreur à l'Exécuteur. L'Exécuteur a clairement montré un intérêt particulier pour l'Éventreur et Foyet a probablement décidé de le courtiser en lui offrant des corps comme cadeaux.

_ C'est très perturbant, pipa la voix de JJ depuis le haut-parleur.

_ Ça ne ressemble pas au profil de l'éventreur.

_ Morgan, depuis que cette affaire a commencé, le profil de Foyet a complètement changé. De ce qu'on en savait: plus les femmes étaient jeunes et plus Foyet s'acharnait sur elle et plus son excitation augmentait. Maintenant, il se trouve qu'il courtise un autre tueur et participe même au meurtre de cette 'meute'. Son profil a complètement changé, ce n'est pas une petite évolution. »

Hotchner écoutait d'une oreille le débat entre ses subalternes. Il était concentré sur les affaires retrouvés sur les dernières victimes. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, de race hispanique. Son nom était Joan Sanchez. C'était un dealer de Boston et son meurtre avait visiblement été commis par l'Exécuteur et Foyet.

Il y avait autre chose. Soit il venait de trouver le voleur de portefeuille du gamin de l'autre fois, soit les meurtriers jouaient avec ses nerfs et avaient déjà choisi une prochaine victime. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ferait mieux d'envoyer quelqu'un pour l'adolescent au cas où ce dernier serait en danger.

* * *

Harry afficha un rictus satisfait alors qu'il quittait la scène de crime sans être vu ni par les officiers gardant le périmètre, ni par l'équipe du BAU. Il savait que George (Foyet) avait prévu quelque chose de spécial pour l'agent Hotchner mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry de jouer un peu de son côté. De toute façon, il n'avait tué que des personnes qui figuraient déjà sur la liste des morts.

Il pourrait se contenter de collecter les âmes une fois que celles-ci étaient déjà mortes, mais c'était tellement ennuyeux. De toute façon, lui et les jumeaux se chargeaient de collecter les âmes des pires criminels alors, franchement, Death n'en avait rien à faire qu'ils se chargent eux-même de tuer ceux-ci. En fait, si quelque chose, c'était pour lui une source de divertissement infinie.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il laissa échapper un rire cristallin alors qu'il marchait d'un pas guilleret vers son quartier. Il espérait que Foyet était déjà là. Ils pourraient se divertir en attendant le retour des jumeaux.

Oooh il y avait cette position qu'il avait toujours voulu essayer !

.

.

.

_1/ Okay, bon, j'avoue j'ai eu un peu de mal à imaginer Foyet aussi charmant, mais dans plusieurs études de cas que j'ai lu ( ça ne veut rien dire, mais hey... ) il est dit que les gens souffrant de sociopathie/psychopathie peuvent se montrer très charmants quand ils le veulent. _

_2/ Okay, donc, depuis quelques temps, j'ai du mal à écrire les lemons/Smut/etc... donc désolé si c'est un peu bâclé. J'ai toujours été un peu gênée/embarrassée en écrivant des lemons mais je n'avais jamais eu de problème à en rédiger avant. _

* * *

[_Désolé si je massacre des pseudo, je suis en train de m'endormir sur mon clavier._]

_**Mille merci à Usui-chan, Mep101, Daudra, Angelyoru, Lerugamine, Le Poison, 00Darck-Harry00, Soln96, StarkSnowRyen, LilySucre, IrisTurner, Akarisnape, Inari, LaRillette38, Marie14, Choupette, **_**lesaccrosdelamerceri****,**_** yaoii, Milkiway001, Lucille93, Lysander666, AliceFranky, MissBobidi,**__ pour leurs commentaires et encouragements._

_J'ai déjà commencé à répondre par MP à certain(e)s et je vais continuer à répondre dans les prochains jours donc attendez-vous à un message dans votre boîte. =)_

_**PS : **__Je n'ai pas commencé à écrire le troisième chapitre et je suis un peu débordée mais j'ai décidé de poster une interlude si je vois que je mets trop de temps à écrire le prochain chapitre. Un petit indice sur l'interlude en question : le titre est ''The Hunt'' et se concentre sur les jumeaux ( je vous laisse deviner qui ils sont allés chasser, n'est-ce pas )._

_**PPS :** Vous savez quoi, je suis contente que peu d'entre vous regardent Esprit Criminel, finalement. Parce que je me rends compte que le personnage de Reid est vraiment OOC. C'est pas tout à fait ma faute, vraiment ! Reid est juste trop intelligent et unique pour que je puisse m'approprier le personnage._

_**#3 :** Désolé si l'enquête vous paraît un peu brouillon mais c'est ma première fic de ce genre alors, les enquêtes et les modus operandi, c'est pas ma spécialité. Suivez juste... le courant ? _

* * *

**Publié le : 15.03.2019**


	3. 03 : Interlude - The HUNT

**Note : _Ouah, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire aurait autant de succès et vous savez quoi, je suis contente que pas mal d'entre vous n'ayez pas vu Esprit Criminel, comme ça, ça me donne davantage de liberté sur les caractères de certains personnages; je ne serais jamais parvenue à fidèlement retranscrire le caractère de Reid, donc ça m'arrange_. Merci encore pour votre soutien. Je répondrais prochainement aux reviews.**

**Univers : **Harry Potter + Criminal Minds

**Pairing : **G. Foyet/Harry Potter

**Univers : **post La Chasse aux Horcruxes (**Gages n°172**) sauf que Death et Harry ne sont pas amants. L'histoire se passe vers 2009.

Suit Criminal Minds jusqu'à l'épisode 18 de la saison 4, avec le retour de l'Éventreur mais s'éloigne après cela.

**Disclamer :** _Harry Potter_ appartient à JKR et _Esprit Criminel_ appartient à Jeff Davis.

_Chapter pairings : Slight FW/GW – RW/HG – EM/Gin W_

* * *

Interlude | BONUS :

**1/ De l'Autre Côté [Du Miroir]**

Fred donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de George quand il avisa enfin ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher depuis tout ce temps.

Ronald et Hermione Weasley avaient déménagé en Australie quelques années après la guerre. Apparemment le manque de célébrité ( _**NdA : **__Comme dit au début de la fic, cette fanfiction est vaguement liée au n°172 de Gages, ''la chasse aux horcruxes'', dans laquelle Harry, Fred et George sont partis à la chasse aux horcruxes et non, Harry, Ron et Hermione _) avait dégoûté Ron et Hermione ne pouvait plus supporter Molly. Apparemment, mère Weasley blâmait Hermione pour la stérilité de Ronald. La petite bonne femme n'avait eu de cesse de les harceler pour savoir quand elle aurait des petits enfants d'eux ( apparemment, les enfants de Bill & Fleur ainsi que Percy & Penelope ne lui suffisaient pas ). Quand elle avait appris que Ron avait pris un mélange de plusieurs sorts durant une mise en situation réelle à l'académie des Aurors, elle ne l'avait pas bien pris et blâmait subtilement la née-moldue pour cela.

Si ça n'était pas suffisant, le jeune couple se disputait très souvent. Ils s'aimaient, oui, mais ils se disputaient beaucoup et s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas fait pour être ensemble finalement. Cela étant dit, ils s'étaient mariés quelques mois seulement après la guerre et le divorce, dans le monde sorcier, ça ne se faisait simplement pas. Enfin si, ça se faisait dans certains pays mais Hermione, la brillante Hermione, n'y avait tout simplement pas songé. De plus, cela décevrait tellement Molly. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment à faire avec les multiples demandes de cette dernière.

Les jumeaux n'étaient pas réellement restés en contact avec leur famille après la guerre. Sûr, ils parlaient souvent avec leurs frères Bill et Charlie et écrivaient souvent à leur père et parfois même à Percy, mais ils n'étaient pas restés en contact avec les autres. Ils avaient cependant appris que Ginny était tombée enceinte quelques semaines avant le combat final. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas été certaine de qui était le père. Il avait fallu attendre la naissance – sept mois après la Bataille Finale-, avant de confirmer à Dean qu'il n'était pas le père et, pour éviter de créer un scandale, Ginny avait dû épouser Ernie MacMillan alors même que ce dernier était déjà promis à Susan Bones. Autant dire, le scandale n'avait pas pu être évité après cela. Les deux jeunes (nouveaux) promis étaient contre l'idée du mariage mais Molly avait absolument refusé que Ginny avorte, même si elle aurait préféré que l'enfant soit de Harry. Ernie avait obéit, bon gré, mal gré, après que sa mère lui ai fait savoir que s'il voulait vraiment épouser Susan, il aurait dû garder son pantalon fermé et ne pas ouvrir la braguette pour une... (_ nous tairons le terme employé pour définir Ginevra_ ). Autant le dire tout de suite, Lady MacMillan n'était pas une fan de Ginevra Weasley. Ni de Molly d'ailleurs ( Fred avait entendu dire que Lady MacMillan avait été amoureuse de leur père, quand ils étaient tous deux à Poudlard ).

Il avait beau s'être passé un peu plus de dix ans, les jumeaux avaient entendu ( de Bill, en plus de cela ) que Ginny continuait de se plaindre que sa vie serait tellement meilleure et plus facile si elle s'était mariée à Harry. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans son mariage avec Ernie. C'était juste un mariage de convenance, pour ne pas traîner leurs noms et leurs familles dans la boue. Naturellement, chaque fois que Ginny abordait le sujet, Ernie répondait que Harry ne l'avait probablement jamais considérée comme un potentiel intérêt romantique et qu'il était certain que Harry n'était même pas intéressé par les filles. Évidemment, à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans cette conversation, l'humeur de Ginny devenait encore plus volatile et elle dégainait sa baguette, argumentant furieusement que Harry était 100% hétéro et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit une de ces 'tarlouzes' – ignorant ou se fichant royalement que Ernie voit des hommes dans son dos. Après tout, elle-même lui était infidèle, ça n'était donc pas comme si elle pouvait parler. Aucun ne s'aimaient. Leur petite Pauline, âgée de onze ans n'était pas la plus heureuse des petites filles. Elle n'était pas maltraitée, non, mais elle voyait bien que ses parents ne s'aimaient pas et que sa maman ne la voyait que comme... un accessoire. Pauline préférait son papa même s'il travaillait beaucoup. Il la bordait tous les soirs et s'occupait d'elle quand sa maman passait ses journées à se plaindre, tout en savourant des pâtisseries autour d'une tasse de thé avec ses copines de travail.

George savait que Ginny avait voulu entrer dans une carrière professionnelle dans le Quidditch après son diplôme – après la guerre-, et il savait que les Harpies étaient venus à un match en 1996, avant que Poudlard ne soit assiégée, mais après ça, sa petite sœur était tombée enceinte et il n'y avait bientôt plus eu moyen de cacher son ventre rond ( oui, il y avait les glamours mais ça n'était pas recommandé lorsqu'on est enceinte ). Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'elle n'ai jamais repris son 'corps de rêve'... Ginny n'était pas grosse, mais elle était un peu plus enveloppée qu'avant et ça, elle ne l'avait pas supporté. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais les sortilèges et astuces pour maigrir, qui avaient toujours bien fonctionné à l'époque, ne marchaient plus, et elle ne parvenait plus à perdre du poids aussi aisément.

Fred ricana en repensant à ça; ça avait été un cadeau de leur part, à George et lui. Pauline voyait ses oncles Fred et George une à deux fois par an, seulement quand sa mère était absente et que son papa était là. Pauline était une enfant, mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux garder le silence au sujet des visites de ses oncles. Les rares fois où elle ou son père avait fait l'erreur de laisser échapper la visite des jumeaux, Ginny avait piqué une crise de jalousie digne de ce nom - elle ne comprenait pas qu'ils choisissent justement le jour où elle n'était pas là pour visiter. Cela faisait un peu plus de onze ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses frères ( et elle ne comptait pas le jour de la Bataille Finale car elle n'avait fait que les entre apercevoir lorsque eux et **son** Harry avaient déclaré Voldemort comme étant mort ).

Les jumeaux avaient rendus visite à Ernie et Pauline avant d'aller traquer Ron et Hermione Weasley en Australie. Ils avaient pris des nouvelles de la Communauté Magique de Grande-Bretagne et avaient également appris que Molly – leur mère-, s'était presque débrouillée pour se déshériter elle-même de la famille quand elle avait voulu jeter Charlie hors de la famille. Leur père n'avait vraiment pas été content et avait menacé Molly de la mettre à la rue si elle recommençait. Après tout, elle n'était pas la matriarche – et si jamais la tante Muriel laissait le flambeau à quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait à un Weasley de sang et pas une Weasley par mariage donc, techniquement, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de déshériter Charlie, et certainement pas pour son choix de compagnon. Oui, parce que, figurez-vous que Charlie était enfin en couple. Vasil, un dresseur de Dragon, diplômé de Durmstrang, avait été placé en partenariat avec Charlie, lors de son arrivée à la Réserve. Tous deux s'étaient tout de suite entendus.

Et Molly était apparemment intolérante vis à vis de la communauté LGBT. Cela, en soit, n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour les jumeaux. C'est pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais réellement pris la peine d'afficher leur sexualité avant de déménager. Et même après, à bien y réfléchir, ils n'avaient pas cherché à afficher quoi que ce soit. Après tout, même dans le monde sorcier, l'inceste, c'était surtout derrière les portes closes.

« Regarde ça, Freddy, typique du couple sorcier anglais. »

Ils précisaient anglais parce qu'ils savaient que l'Angleterre [magique] avait conservé une vision assez conservatrice des choses malgré les changements post-guerre. Les conservateurs pensaient toujours que les épouses étaient bonnes à sourire, faire le manger et à élever les enfants, tandis que les hommes travaillaient et profitaient des soirées comme bon leur semblait. Hermione Weasley née Granger était légèrement différente en ce qu'elle avait refusé d'être une femme trophée et de rester à la maison. D'une part, elle n'était pas enceinte et n'avait pas d'enfant à garder et d'autre part, elle restait farouchement indépendante et voulait apporter des changements dans le monde. Elle n'en avait pas apporté beaucoup jusqu'à maintenant. Obtenir un poste au Ministère, en tant que née-moldue, était beaucoup plus facile en Australie qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Malgré tout cela, tout le monde ne voulait pas forcément écouter ses idées.

Cependant, Hermione restait déterminée, mais ça n'était pas ce qui avait incité ce commentaire de la part de George, non. Les jumeaux étaient accroupis au fond du jardin, observant Hermione, qui se tenait face à la fenêtre de la cuisine. La née-moldue était occupée à préparer le repas. Comme la fenêtre du salon était ouverte, les jumeaux n'eurent aucun mal à voir et entendre leur frère qui, depuis le canapé, criait des insultes au gardien de but. Apparemment, Ron-ron s'était mis à regarder des sports moldus, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé sur le continent océanique.

Ron avait pris du poids depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Sa bedaine ressortait de sa chemise alors qu'il criait une nouvelle salve d'insultes vis à vis des joueurs de l'équipe adverse, sa canette de bière valsant dangereusement sur un côté.

Hermione était dans la cuisine, occupée à verser du lait dans sa préparation. Elle portait encore sa tenue de travail - un tailleur noir et un chignon lui donnant un air strict. Elle n'avait pas trente ans et pourtant, à la lumière du soleil, ses cheveux grisonnaient déjà, exprimant le stress de sa vie, bien mieux que ne pourraient le faire des mots. Malgré cela, les jumeaux n'iraient pas la plaindre. Ils vivaient dans un mignon petit cottage qu'ils avaient pu se payer grâce à leurs salaires joints et une petite aide des parents Weasley. Naturellement, comme bon nombre de couple de sang-purs ( même si Hermione n'était pas une sang-pure et même si tous les couples de sang-purs n'agissaient pas ainsi ), les deux anciens Gryffondors avaient des amants. Le mardi, quand Ronald était au bureau – il travaillait désormais dans le service de régulation des transports magiques-, et que Hermione était en congé, elle recevait son amant, un plombier moldu du nom de Frank. Ça n'était pas son seul amant, non. Fred et George avaient observé les deux Weasley pendant plusieurs semaines et savaient que, surprise, surprise, Blaise Zabini – un ancien Serpentard et proche de Draco Malfoy-, avait été plusieurs fois aperçu à proximité. De son côté, Ron se faisait la petite secrétaire de son boss.

Non, vraiment, ils ne les plaignaient pas. Quand Harry avait vu une photo de ses deux anciens amis ( courtoisie des jumeaux ), il avait fait la remarque qu'ils commençaient à ressembler à son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia. Pétunia, frêle et mince, des cheveux grisonnant et un cou deux fois trop long. L'oncle Vernon, des cheveux courts et gras, avec une bonne grosse bedaine. Ron était certainement moins gros que Vernon mais on ne pouvait nier qu'il était enveloppé. George ne comprenait pas qu'une belle jeune femme comme Amanda Stewart ( la secrétaire de Kingsley ) accepte de coucher avec leur frère. Ça n'était certainement pas pour espérer une augmentation puisque le poste d'Amanda était plus haut-gradé que celui de Won-Won. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter Hermione. Miss Stewarts avait un an de moins que Fred et George ( et donc deux de plus que Mrs & Mr Granger ). Elle avait étudié à Poudlard en même temps que Hermione, mais à Serdaigle. Peut-être avait-elle détestée se faire surclassée par une née-moldue je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ?

Fred jeta un regard à George et tous deux replacèrent leurs glamours. Les cheveux flamboyants s'assombrirent jusqu'à devenir aussi noirs que ceux de Harry, puis ils remirent leurs masque en place, de sorte à recouvrir leurs visages. Ils ne les tueraient pas. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de leur offrir une petite frayeur, pas vrai ?

Les jumeaux se déplacèrent sans un bruit, comme des bêtes, jusqu'à arriver près de la porte-fenêtre. George n'avait pas besoin de voir au travers du masque de son jumeau pour savoir que son sourire carnassier se reflétait sur le visage de Fred.

Ils pénétrèrent à pas de loup dans la maison, par la porte de l'arrière cuisine. Dos à eux, Hermione ne les entendit même pas venir. Elle ne vit pas Fred attraper sa baguette, sagement posée sur le plan de travail alors qu'elle rajoutait le sucre dans son saladier. Apparemment, elle avait décidé de célébrer leur anniversaire de mariage avec un dessert digne de ce nom puisque Ron n'avait pas songé à l'emmener dîner au restaurant.

_'Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione'_ songea George avec un sourire sinistre. _'Nous allons vous offrir une soirée digne de ce nom. Ce sera... mémorable.' _

Oh, combien il avait haï cette petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout durant toutes ces années à Poudlard. Combien il avait rêvé de lui fermer sa _grande gueule _( dixit Snape ). Il n'avait jamais rien fait cependant, ne souhaitant pas recevoir le blâme ou pire, faire porter le blâme sur Fred et Harry. S'il y avait bien deux personnes qu'il souhaitait ne jamais blesser, c'était bien ces deux-là. Harry était son adorable petit frère, tandis que Fred était la seconde moitié de son âme. On pourrait dire qu'il était son âme sœur. C'était souvent le cas des jumeaux. Cela pouvait être platonique, comme cela pouvait devenir romantique. Les liens d'âmes étaient plus importants que les liens du sang. Les lignées pratiquant les Anciens Rites comprenaient cela. Ça voulait malheureusement dire que les unions consanguines étaient aussi plus communes grâce à cela. Les liens d'âmes de nature romantique ne garantissait pas la santé mentale ou l'absence de malformation chez leur descendance. Ça ne concernait cependant pas Fred et George étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas (encore) de descendance et qu'ils ne comptaient pas en avoir avant un moment. Après tout, ils étaient immortels, ils avaient tout le temps du monde. D'autre part, étant des Faucheurs ( les minions de Death et Harry ), ils n'étaient plus tout à fait considérés comme humains.

George adressa un clin d'oeil à Fred quand celui-ci jeta à Hermione un sort de sommeil d'un geste négligé et que celle-ci s'effondra. Ron n'entendit même pas le bruit que fit son corps en rencontrant le sol, trop concentré qu'il était sur son match de foot. Fred passa devant l'îlo central et vint se frotter sensuellement contre George et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son jumeau. Les demi-masques qui recouvraient la partie supérieure de leurs visages ne gênèrent en rien le baiser qu'ils échangèrent dans un coin de la cuisine, avant de se séparer; George se chargeant de faire sortir Granger pour la charger dans un Pick up noir, un kilomètre plus loin et Fred se dirigeant vers le salon pour s'occuper de leur petit frère.

Ron avait une poignée de chips dans les mains quand Fred fit un geste de la main et stupéfixa son 'petit frère'. Ils avaient depuis longtemps cessé d'utiliser leurs baguettes magiques même s'ils les avaient gardé en souvenir. De temps à autre, ils s'en serviraient, afin de ne pas les agacer ( oui, ils considéraient les baguettes comme sentiantes ), histoire qu'elles ne se sentent pas délaissées. Néanmoins, des vacances prolongées par-ci, par-là ne pouvaient pas leur faire de mal ( aux baguettes ).

les chips dégringolèrent en sol alors que Ron s'affaissait contre le dossier du canapé, la bouche entrouverte, à mi chemin en train d'avaler ses snacks. Fred grimaça et attrapa son frangin après lui avoir lancé un sortilège d'allègement.

« Je l'ai, lança-t-il en transplanant près de George de l'autre côté de la forêt, portant son frère comme un sac de farine.

_ Parfait. Allons-y. » fit George en ouvrant la portière.

Il prit Ronald des bras de son jumeaux et vint le placer à côté de Hermione, allant même jusqu'à les attacher avec les ceintures de sécurités au cas où ils seraient contrôlés par la police ( mieux vaut prévenir que guérir disaient les moldus, pas vrai ? ).

Fred afficha un sourire carnassier alors que George refermait la portière et le plaquait contre celle-ci. Rien de tel qu'une bonne partie de chasse pour les exciter. Fred haleta quand son frère pressa son genoux contre son entrejambe. S'il n'était pas aussi excité à l'idée de terrifier Granger et WonWon, il n'aurait pas dit non à une partie de jambe en l'air contre la voiture. Oh, ils pourraient toujours faire ça après... vous savez... après avoir chassé WonWon et Granger dans la forêt et leur avoir causé la frousse de leurs vies.

« G – George. » geignit-il faiblement.

Le susnommé humma alors qu'il suçotait la chair tendre de son cou, ses mains malaxant son postérieur par-dessus le pantalon. Fred rejeta la tête en arrière, sans se soucier de la douleur causée par le contact entre sa tête et la vitre du pick up. Puis, tout cessa. George délaissa sa nuque pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et se redressa, attrapant la main de son frère avant de le guider vers la portière côté passager.

Le fait que George soit ainsi pressé dans son dos alors qu'il enjoignait Fred à avancer vers la portière n'aidait en rien ce dernier, qui sentait parfaitement l'érection de George contre ses fesses. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

* * *

**2/ The HUNT **

Ils relâchèrent le couple de trentenaires au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, près de Poudlard. Ils laisseraient le soin aux autorités de se demander comment le couple étaient parvenus à se retrouver en Grande-Bretagne quand aucun résidu magique n'indiquait de transports magiques de la sorte. Bien sûr, il faudrait attendre qu'on retrouve Gran – err, Mrs et Mr Weasley avant que de telles questions ne soient posées. Les centaures avaient apparemment migré dans le Nord de l'Ecosse pour un meeting annuel avec d'autres troupeaux afin partager les nouvelles. Seules les plus jeunes et les femelles ( ou mâles pour tout ce qu'ils en savaient ) enceintes étaient restés dans la Forêt Interdite. Même ainsi, le territoire des centaures était bien loin de là et, étant donné la dernière lubie que Hermione avait eu quand elle avait refait sa dernière année à Poudlard ( comme la mjorité des septième année de 1997-1998 ) associée aux centaures, ceux-ci ne la portaient guère dans leur cœur.

Ils doutaient qu'ils viennent les sauver si jamais ils venaient à entendre leurs cris.

Enfin, ça n'était pas comme s'ils avaient prévu de les tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Les jumeaux posèrent un regard froid sur les deux masses gisantes à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils avaient délaissé le pick up à quelques kilomètres plus au sud et avaient directement voyagé via les ombres, dans la Forêt Interdite. Ainsi, pas de résidus magiques. Même s'ils avaient transplanés, ils savaient comment éviter de laisser des résidus magiques. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Ils en avaient appris des choses, en dix ans. Surtout quand on sait qu'ils ne restaient pas toujours dans le monde des vivants.

George vérifia que tout était en ordre : ils avaient toujours les cheveux noirs, leurs demi-masques étaient en place et rien ne pouvait les lier à leurs identité. Même leurs voix avaient changées en dix ans. Il prit un malin plaisir à faire apparaître deux sceaux d'eau glacée qu'il balança sur les deux plus jeunes ( il balançait le contenu ET les sceaux ).

Hermione bondit avec un cri haut perché et Ron jura bruyamment tout en roulant dans l'herbe. Une nouvelle série de jurons résonna dans la forêt quand, en essayant de se relever à l'aveuglette, il posa la main sur des ronces.

« PUTAIN D'MERDE !

_ Ron ! »

Ça n'était, contrairement à d'habitude, pas un cri de réprimande mais un cri de soulagement. Hermione avait ouvert les yeux pour découvrir un décor vaguement familier mais si différent de l'accueillante forêt qui bordait leur maison. Ça, ça n'était pas leur forêt. Mais c'était... étrangement familier. Comme si elle était déjà venue ici. Elle en avait froid dans le dos. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'il fallut attendre le cri de Ron pour qu'elle remarque son époux.

_ Oh Merlin, Ron !

Elle se précipita ves son mari et vint s'accroupir à ses côtés quand elle avisa les égratignure sur sa main gauche.

Fred couvrit un reniflement. S'ils étaient déjà dans un tel état à la simple vue d'une égratignure, comment survivraient-ils à la chasse ? George se dirigea vers lui avec la grace d'un félin et enroula un bras autour de sa taille, déposant un tendre baiser sur sa tempe. Fred poussa un soupir d'aise et leva les yeux vers son partenaire. Les demi masques qu'ils portaient étaient noirs, dans le style masques vénitiens. C'était Harry qui avait craqué dessus en premier et les jumeaux s'étaient laissés tentés suite au choix du jeune Maître de la Mort. Ils ne l'avaient pas regretté. Les masques leur donnait un air mystérieux, mais bien différents de ceux des Mangemorts. Quand ceux-ci engendraient la terreur et un sentiment de détresse profond, les victimes du Trio avaient plutôt tendance à être fascinés. Ça n'était généralement que quand le Trio dévoilait leurs véritables intentions que les pauvres condamnés ( pauvres, pauvres... ils l'avaient bien cherché ) se reprenaient et comprenaient ce qui les attendaient.

George se détacha de lui et fit lentement le tour de son jumeau. Son mouvement attira finalement l'attention de leurs deux captifs.

Ron les remarqua en premier et quand il pivota vivement vers eux, Hermione s'empressa de le suivre. Instinctivement, les deux trentenaires posèrent les mains sur leur taille avec, dans l'idée de sortir leurs baguettes de leurs étuis, seulement pour se souvenir ( ou plutôt se rendre compte ) que, n'étant plus en temps de guerre depuis bien dix années, ils avaient cessé de porter des holster depuis plusieurs années déjà. Et_, ô l'horreur_, aucun n'avait sa baguette sur soi.

Qui était ces gens ? Que leur voulaient-ils ?

« Qui – Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Hermione.

Elle aurait préféré avoir sa baguette, elle aurait eu l'air beaucoup plus intimidante, elle en était sûre. Le truc c'est que, elle était effrayée. Vraiment effrayée. Elle ne s'était jamais, jamais retrouvée dans une pareille situation. Sûr, dix ans plus tôt, elle s'était rangée du côté de l'Ordre et avait combattu à leurs côtés mais, mis à part le combat final et une ou deux attaques, elle n'avait pas beaucoup participé. Elle était fière d'elle tout de même. Elle avait survécu à ces attaques, ce qui n'était pas arrivé à tout le monde. Après la guerre, elle n'avait pas été attaqué des masses. Elle n'avait pas non plus reçu beaucoup de publicité. Certes, elle était considérée comme un héros de guerre, mais ni elle ni Ron n'avait participé au grand plan de Dumbledore pour leur faire connaître les richesses et la gloire éternelle. Contrairement à Ron, Hermione n'en avait pas grand chose à faire de la gloire ou d'être riche, mais avec cette reconnaissance méritée serait venue une clef ouvrant la porte à tant de possibilités, tant de choix de carrière. Cela c'était confirmée quand Harry et les frères de Ron – les jumeaux-, avaient reçu l'Ordre de Merlin ( 1ère classe ! ) après la guerre. Tout le monde s'était rué pour leur offrir des places dans tel ou tel travail. Le trio avait cependant disparu quelques semaines après la guerre, après avoir érigé le monument aux morts, le Mémorial. Personne ne savait où ils étaient partis. De temps à autres au fil des ans, ils viendraient faire un tour chez une de leurs connaissances ou quelqu'un les verrait dans Diagon Alley et le Prophet ou le Chicaneur publierait un article là-dessus, mais jamais Hermione n'avait revu Harry ou les jumeaux. Elle savait pourtant de Ginny, que Ernie et Pauline ( le mari et la fille de Ginny ) avaient déjà reçu plusieurs visite des jumeaux, dont une ou deux où Harry était présent avec Fred et George. Hermione était... Hermione était fâchée. Harry était leur ami, à Hermione et Ron. Certes, ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble en sixième année car Ron et elle étaient occupés à batiffoler ( une fois cette p*tasse de Lavander hors du tableau ) mais ils avaient été amis pendant des années. Alors, certes, elle avait peut-être rapporté pas mal de choses au directeur, sur demande de ce dernier, mais c'était pour le bien de Harry. Le garçon était imprudent et impulsif, il fallait qu'au moins une figure d'autorité soit là pour régner sur ses humeurs. Après dix ans passés sans nouvelle, elle se demandait parfois si elle avait fait le bon choix. Harry avait-il su pour les rapports ? Si c'était le cas, cela expliquait son éloignement progressif depuis la fin de leur cinquième année. Parfois elle regrettait, mais la vanité était une vilaine chose et Hermione finissait toujours par secouer la tête tout en se répétant qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Elle était toujours irritée face à la réalité: Harry avait préféré demander aux jumeaux de l'accompagner à la chasse aux Horcruxes, plutôt que Ron et elle. Pire, il ne leur avait jamais parlé de cette chasse. La seule raison pour laquelle elle et Ron étaient au courant était parce que le directeur leur en avait parlé. Il avait été tellement surpris quand, en leur demandant comment avançait les préparatifs pour la prochaine année, pour la chasse, ils l'avaient regardé avec confusion et lui avaient demandé de quoi il parlait. Ça, bien sûr, c'était avant la mort de Dumbledore.

Hermione secoua la tête et prit une respiration tremblante alors qu'elle regardait les deux hommes ( elle supposait qu'il s'agissait d'hommes mais rien n'était moins sûr ).

_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Où nous avez-vous amené ? Pourquoi nous ?

Elle devenait impatiente face au manque de réponse. Peut-être que si elle avait effectivement soufflé entre chaque question, ils auraient eu l'occasion de lui dire quelque chose. L'un des deux hommes renifla et ses lèvres se recourbèrent légèrement.

« Petite Hermione pose trop de questions. Elle devrait se préoccuper de son environnement.

_ On ne voudrait pas qu'elle se fasse manger toute crue. »

Autrefois, cela aurait pu lui sembler étrangement familier, cette façon de taquiner tout en alternant les phrases entre eux. Mais il s'était passé douze ans depuis la dernière fois où elle avait effectivement parlé à Fred et George et elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche d'eux. Même si ça avait été le cas, ces deux personnes... leurs mots étaient bien trop... malicieux pour lui rappeler les jumeaux espiègles et farceurs.

Aussi, elle ignora totalement ce vague sentiment familier et déglutit quand elle fit face à un double sourire carnassier. C'était... fascinant et terrifiant.

« Oï BATARDS ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS COMPTEZ FAIRE DE NOUS ?! »

George ricana quand il vit le regard noir que Hermione jeta à son mari. Ces deux-là faisaient la paire. Pas de doute, ils étaient faits pour être ensembles.

_ Nous sommes venus jouer.

Il renifla quand il vit Ron se frotter le crâne avec confusion : ''Jouer ?''

Ni Fred, ni George ne matérialisa sa Faux. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne voulaient pas que le Trio d'Assassins, que les Faucheurs soient reliés au Monde Sorcier. Ils ne voulaient pas que les autorités ne fassent le lien.

« Aw, ne vous en faîtes pas.

_ On va vous laisser un peu d'avance.

_ Si vous parvenez à vous échapper -

_ On renoncera à vous chasser. Vous pouvez -

_ Commencer à courir. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione. Agissant comme un petit animal terrifié, la jeune trentenaire attapa Ron par le poignet et le traîna à sa suite alors qu'elle commençait à courir. Elle avait à peine parcouru une dizaine de mètres quand elle rencontra une première difficultés et s'arrêta.

« Hermione qu'est-ce que – pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? »

Hermione l'ignora et s'accroupit pour se déchausser et se débarrasser de ses chaussures à talons. À présent pieds nus, elle risqua un coup d'oeil derrière elle, seulement pour voir que les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé et les observaient avec un rictus amusé. Elle frissonna de peur. Leur sourire était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir de leur visage. L'un d'eux éleva la main tout en les regardant et, de son index, imita le tic tac de l'horloge, tout en prononçant à voix haute cette onomatopée.

« Tic-tac... Tic... Tac...

_ Vous devriez vous dépêcher ou nous allons vite nous ennuyer. » fit l'autre.

Autrefois, Hermione aurait ignoré l'absence de sa baguette et se serait rebellée face à ces hommes. Mais c'était avant. Maintenant Hermione était une adulte, une femme qui s'était... assagie après s'être mariée à Ron. Les nombreuses remontrances de Molly et l'absence de défense de Ron face à sa mère l'avaient blessé et elle était un peu amère. Leur couple n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Après la guerre, elle avait travaillé dur pour graduer mais avait veillé à passer du temps avec Ron ( elle savait, pour avoir lu des livres, qu'un couple aurait du mal à survivre si elle ignorait Ron pour se concentrer uniquement sur ses cours ). Quand elle avait gradué, elle avait décidé, après en avoir parlé à Ronald, d'attendre quelques années avant d'agrandir la famille. Ils s'étaient mariés en 1999 et Hermione avait enfin pu mettre en avant sa vie professionnelle. Elle et Ron étaient un couple épanouis; ils faisaient l'amour plusieurs fois par semaine et Ron avait un gros appétit sexuel. Jamais aurait-elle cru que Ron prendrait un sort un jour et que cela le rendrait stérile. Molly la blâmait pour ça; si elle n'avait pas insisté pour mettre sa carrière en avant et s'était contentée d'être une bonne épouse en devenant femme au foyer, ils auraient eu des enfants bien plus tôt et Molly aurait eu des petits enfants de leur branche aussi. Hermione en avait eu tellement marre de cette femme. Comment osait-elle leur faire des remontrances, quand ses propres enfants s'étaient empressés de mettre la distance entre eux ?

Ron... Ron avait cessé de la regarder comme il le faisait en sixième année et après la guerre. Après quelques années de mariage, leur couple avait commencé à se déchirer. Ils avaient toujours des rapports sexuels régulièrement, mais ils ne faisaient plus l'amour. Ce sentiment n'avait pas disparu, mais il était... moindre. Hermione n'était pas stupide et Ron était nul en charme de nettoyage; elle avait très vite compris que Ron la trompait.

Ne travaillant plus qu'à temps partiel après un accident, deux plus tôt, Hermione avait eu la surprise de sa vie quand, lors d'une balade dans le village le plus proche, elle avait rencontré Blaise Zabini, lequel se reposait dans l'une de ses maisons de vacances. Zabini avait toujours été un charmeur, même à l'époque de Poudlard. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais aidé face à Malfoy, le demi italien ne l'avait jamais insulté non plus et, après plusieurs entrevue avec le bel homme, il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour que Hermione ne succombe à son charme et ne tombe dans son lit. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils entretenaient une liaisons des plus torrides et Ron ne se doutait de rien.

Parfois, il leur arrivait de parler du passé et Zabini l'interrogerait l'air de rien sur Harry. Hermione était si excitée à l'idée d'avoir un amant(1) qu'elle ne se méfia même pas. De toute façon, elle ne savait rien.

Alors elle lui avait dit; elle lui avait laissé savoir qu'elle n'avait vu ni Harry, ni les jumeaux depuis la Bataille Finale. Elle avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient parfois revenus en Angleterre et avaient été aperçu dans Diagon Alley, au Ministère ou avaient même rendu visite à des amis, mais elle ne les avait jamais revu en personne. Elle ne mentionna jamais Dumbledore ou les plans de ce dernier. Elle ne pensait pas que les autres pourraient comprendre. Ils penseraient juste qu'ils étaient dégoûtants. Après tout, le Professeur avait planifié la mort de Harry. Ça n'était pas arrivé, bien sûr, mais ça... enfin... Hermione était heureuse bien sûr, de savoir que Harry avait survécu mais... Mais ça n'était pas le plan ! Hermione aimait quand les choses suivaient les plans.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur quand des cailloux lui rentrèrent dans les pieds et elle s'immobilisa quelques instants. Ron la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, respirant bruyamment. Ils n'avaient plus dix-sept ans, ils en avaient trente à présent. Il s'était laissé aller en pensant ne plus jamais se retrouver dans une situation difficile; Ron mangeait toujours beaucoup, mais contrairement à quand il était jeune, son corps ne fonctionnait plus de la même façon. Son métabolisme avait changé et c'était sans compter sur ses exercices physiques. Quand il avait vingt ans et était à l'académie des Aurors, il faisait beaucoup de sport, mais avec le temps, il avait vite compris qu'être Auror n'était pas aussi simple qu'il ne le pensait et, quand il avait été relégué dans les bureaux, il avait cessé de bouger autant mais avait continué à manger un peu plus et son métabolisme avait refusé de l'accommoder.

« Her – Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ N'est-ce pas évident ? Le coupa-t-elle avec agressivité. Ces gens nous ont kidnappé et veulent nous faire du mal.

_ Mais alors... pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait avant ?

_ Ils veulent s'amuser. Je crois... je crois qu'ils vont nous chasser. »

Elle entendit Ron s'étrangler derrière elle mais n'y fit pas attention, trop préoccupée qu'elle était en essayant de comprendre où ils se trouvaient.

« Comme des – Comme des chasseurs ? Mais on n'est pas des créatures !

_ Je sais ça, Ron. »

Elle ne se fatigua pas à lui expliquer que les chasseurs ne traquaient pas forcément que des créatures magiques parce qu'elle comptait bien garder son souffle pour courir le plus longtemps possible. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire s'ils les trouvaient.

**« Boo ! » **

Hermione poussa un cri et Ron se retourna vivement en jurant. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Seuls des arbres démunis de feuilles et à l'aspect sinistres les entouraient.

Soudain, Hermione eut une illumination.

« Nous sommes dans la Forêt Interdite ! »

Bien sûr, se dit-elle intérieurement, là encore, elle ne connaissait pas toutes les forêts. Peut-être existait-il quelque part dans le monde, une forêt similaire à la celle qui bordait le domaine de Poudlard ? Elle ne fit pas part de ses doutes à Ron. Son compagnon avait tendance à être plus motivé et confident quand il se trouvait dans un endroit familier.

« La Fo – Forêt Int – terdite ? »

… Là encore, il s'agissait de la Forêt Interdite. Et elle portait bien son nom. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux faire de se taire.

Un bruit de sifflement obtint son attention et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, quelque chose lui frôla la joue. Hermione virevolta sur elle-même et regarda autour. Rien. Elle sentit un picotement sur sa joue, en-dessous de son œil, et une sensation étrange, comme si elle pleurait, la prit au dépourvu. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, la retira et resta un instant figé quand elle avisa le liquide carmin. Elle saignait. Ces gars... Ces gars étaient vraiment précis.

Et ils jouaient avec eux.

.

Fred poussa un énième soupir alors qu'ils observaient, depuis une petite sphère lumineuse, la progression de Ron et Hermione Weasley.

« Tu sais, je pensais que ce serait plus amusant. Je veux dire, Hermione était intelligente, elle aurait au moins pu nous donner un petit challenge, mais non, même pas !

_ Je sais, soupira à son tour George. Même Ron n'est pas amusant. Et Ron a toujours été drôle à chasser autour du _Burrow_. »

Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que ces deux-là mettent au point un plan pour les semer. Après tout; Ron avait été considéré comme un génie de la stratégie et Hermione était – malgré les racontars des langues de vipères-, très studieuse et intelligente. Au lieu de cela, les tourtereaux étaient trop occupés à tourner en rond tout en chamaillant entre eux. Le seul point positif est qu'ils avaient deviné ou ils se trouvaient. Et ça n'était pas vraiment un point positif, non, juste un point, un fait. Et ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, c'était mieux que_ Les Feux de l'amour _ou _La vie de Palace de Zack et Cody_ ( oui, ils avaient la chaîne Disney dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient avec Harry ).

_ Bon, c'est mon tour cette fois-ci, fit George alors qu'il disparaissait dans une ombre et réapparaissait à une quinzaine de mètres du couple, juste assez près pour lancer un couteau qui frôla Ron, mais ne le blessa guère.

Celui-ci poussa un couinement de surprise et fit un bond sur le côté. Il trébucha sur un branchage et s'éclata contre un arbre. Hermione accourut à ses côtés.

« Ron, arrête de faire le zouave, c'est sérieux. »

Elle n'avait apparemment pas vu le couteau zoomer à quelques millimètres de son mari.

.

Fred et George alternèrent; un coup c'était Fred qui effrayait le couple, un autre, c'était George qui s'y collait. Ils ne lançaient pas seulement des couteaux. Ils faisaient du bruit, jetaient un faisceau de lumière dans leur direction afin de les effrayer. Fred leur avait même balancé une poêle à un moment donné, quand leur dispute était devenue un peu trop bruyante pour ses oreilles sensibles.

Plus de dix-huit heure après l'enlèvement – et après avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres dans la forêt, Fred tourna finalement la tête.

« Forge, je m'ennuie. Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

George posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de son jumeau puis s'accroupit un peu plus sur la branche de l'arbre dans lequel ils avaient grimpé plus tôt afin d'espionner leurs proies. Ces deux-là étaient débraillés. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux, ils avaient de la saleté sur le visage, les pieds et les mains, des égratignures à ces endroits là. Ils semblaient épuisés et n'avaient rien mangé depuis qu'ils avaient été transportés ici ( bien sûr, Ron était peut-être suffisamment stupide pour manger les baies qui se trouvaient dans la forêt, mais ça n'était pas le cas de Hermione ). ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, étant toujours réveillés par des bruits suspects quand ils tombaient de fatigue. Ils avaient aussi croisé des créatures pour le moins dangereuses et George suspectait que Hermione savait que c'était uniquement grâce à leurs kidnappeurs qu'ils étaient encore en vie ( et c'était encore mieux parce que cela mettait un sérieux coup dans leur estime d'eux-même ). Ça n'était pas tout; les deux trentenaires arboraient de multiples entailles sur le corps, là où les diverses sorts offensifs ( mais peu dangereux ) les avaient touché quand ils avaient été pris en chasse.

Le rouquin acquiesça finalement puis embrassa son double au coin des lèvres.

« On a fait du bon travail. On devrait refaire ça quand ils seront plus en forme. Peut-être un matin et pas quand ils rentrent de leurs jobs. »

Fred s'esclaffa et acquiesça puis tous deux sautèrent de l'arbre et atterrirent à quelques pas de leur frère et belle-sœur ( même s'ils évitaient de penser à leurs liens de parenté parce que... Ew ).

Hermione pivota vers eux, épuisée, affamée et terrifiée.

_ Vous allez nous tuer ?

Fred haussa un sourcil alors que son partenaire répondait d'un ton indigné :

« Enfin, bien sûr que non. Quelle idée ? Nous vous avons dit que nous voulions jouer. Vous n'avez pas été très amusant. Nous reviendrons plus tard. Allez, zou. »

Sans laisser le temps, ni à Hermione, ni à leur frère, de répliquer, le couple fut de nouveau rendu inconscient et les jumeaux voyagèrent à travers les ombres avant de se rendre ni vu, ni connu sur les marches du Ministère de la Magie, côté sorcier. Personne ne les remarqua, ni eux, ni leurs paquets humains. Ce ne fut que quand Ron et Hermione Weasley ne furent posés sur la statue de la Fraternité Magique ( _laquelle avait été reformée après la destruction de la statue Magic is Might, peu après la guerre_ ), qu'on les vit enfin. Le couple avait été déposé au pied des sorciers, entre le gobelin et le centaure. Et encore, on ne les remarqua que plusieurs heures après, quand le sortilège Notice-me-not fana finalement.

On ne remarqua pas deux figures toutes de noir vêtues, fondre parmi les ombres après s'être déchargés de leurs paquets.

* * *

**3/ Conclusion **

Bien des heures plus tard, quand des employés du Ministère de la Magie Britanniques, trouvèrent finalement les deux Weasley et avisèrent leur état et surtout, le message magiquement gravés au-dessus d'eux, ils firent la bonne conclusion: celle qu'ils avaient vraiment dû agacer quelqu'un pour qu'ils souhaitent 'jouer à nouveau avec eux plus tard' [Let's play again].

Quand Molly Weasley apprit que son p'tit chou et sa compagne avait été enlevés, la première chose qu'elle dit fut :

« Je le savais. Je le sentais. Pourquoi diable sont-ils partis en Australie ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Elle ne se gêna pas pour leur faire savoir son point de vue quand elle les eu trouvé à Ste Mangouste. Elle ne se gêna pas non plus pour faire des remontrances à Hermione. Après tout, c'était à cause de cette dernière qu'ils étaient partis sur cette _île_ perdue. N'avait-elle pas envoyé ses parents oubliettés là-bas ? Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'elle disait.

Déjà physiquement et moralement épuisé, Hermione refusa d'accepter le blâme.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, fermez là, Molly ! »

Ron ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Il ne songea pas à réprimander sa femme pour s'adresser ainsi à sa mère. En fait, songea-t-il en regardant Hermione profiter du choc de Molly, pour lui renvoyer son abus verbal à la figure, maintenant qu'il la regardait faire, c'était vraiment très sexy.

« Comment – Comment oses-tu ? S'indigna Molly.

_ Moi ? MOI ? Vous êtes en tord, Molly ! Dit-elle en crachant son nom comme si elle était la pire des vermines. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandée pourquoi tous vos enfants hormis Ginny, ont déménagé hors du pays ? Ce n'est pas la faute d'Arthur, vraiment. C'est à cause de vous. Ils ne pouvaient plus supporter votre attitude dominatrice envers eux et ils avaient besoin d'air, vous comprenez ? Ils avaient besoin d'air, loin de vous. »

Molly rougit de fureur et leva la main pour frapper Hermione mais celle-ci se jeta sur la cinquantenaire avec une férocité surprenante. Apparemment, se faire chasser dans la forêt interdite pendant plus de vingt heures d'affilées, pouvait réveiller votre caractère et renforcer votre instinct de survie. Molly ne se laissa pas faire cependant et il fallut l'intervention de Ron, ainsi que plusieurs nurses et médicomages avant de pouvoir séparer ces deux-là.

Ce soir-là, quand les guérisseurs quittèrent finalement la pièce, Ron se rua sur Hermione et lui fit l'amour comme jamais.

.

« Oh mon dieu, oubliette-moi, je ne veux pas voir ça ! »

George renifla avec amusement alors qu'il regardait son jumeau valser dans le petit appartement qu'ils n'avaient jamais vendu après leur départ d'Angleterre. Sait-on jamais, ça pourrait toujours leur servir.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu que cette petite virée dans la Forêt Interdite resserre les liens entre le couple mais... peut-être que ça pourrait leur être utile. Et puis, qui sait comment Ron réagirait, s'il venait à apprendre que Hermione le trompait tout autant qu'il ne le faisait, avec un ancien Serpentard en plus de cela.

Ils devraient garder un œil sur eux, en attendant la prochaine fois.

* * *

_1/ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tout à coup pensé à _Madame de Bovary_. _

→ _Ch03 – **Here I Come To Find ** (Open up the door, I only want to play a little) _

* * *

**Publié le : 09.06.2019**


	4. Chapter 4 : I Prefer to Paint in Blood

**Univers : **Harry Potter + Criminal Minds

**Pairing : **G. Foyet/Harry Potter

**Univers : **post La Chasse aux Horcruxes (**Gages n°172**) sauf que Death et Harry ne sont pas amants. L'histoire se passe vers 2009.

Suit Criminal Minds jusqu'à l'épisode 18 de la saison 4, avec le retour de l'Éventreur mais s'éloigne après cela.

**Disclamer :** _Harry Potter_ appartient à JKR et _Esprit Criminel_ appartient à Jeff Davis.

_**Warning :**_Happy Ending ( for the Foyet/Harry ship anyway ) - inappropriate erections

**#2 :** _Reid est adorable et complètement OOC. Beaucoup trop intelligent pour que je puisse copier son caractère._

_**#3 ****:** Vous savez que Christopher Thomas Howell, le gars qui incarne George Foyet est actuellement apparu dans le premier Amazing Spiderman ? Et bien, voilà. Ne soyez pas étonné si vous vous retrouvez avec un exta-mini-Crossover quelque part dans le chapitre suivant ( ou celui d'après qui sait... enfin, dans le dernier chapitre quoi ). _

_._

_**FINALEMENT ! Après des mois d'absence ! Bon, le chapitre fait seulement 6 k mots mais il est là ! **_

* * *

_« What you might have heard of me_

_Is nothing like I am no_

_People have a way of_

_Painting truth in rosy colors_

_Yeah, I prefer to paint in blood. » (Lordi, Paint in Blood)_

**Paint You In Blood Red III – Yeah I prefer to paint in blood **

**/ Dans lequel on assiste à un vernissage / **

Si seulement ils avaient abordé le sujet avec leurs parents... ils auraient peut-être pu éviter le choc qui allait s'écraser sur eux quand ils verraient à nouveau Harry Potter. Enfin, en même temps, peut-être que ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Peut-être ne les auraient-ils pas cru. À coup sûr, voir Potter ainsi... ça n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

Harry – sous l'apparence de Lorcan Valon-, offrit un sourire chaleureux au couple qui passa les portes de la galerie d'art alors que les gens se pressaient ça et là en regardant les tableaux avec un mélange d'admiration et de curiosité morbide. Nous étions le jour du vernissage et la galerie avait attiré déjà beaucoup de monde. Il avisa un éclat blond du coin de l'œil et vit des yeux argentés rieurs. Un bref sourire étira ses lèvres. Luna lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait pour le vernissage. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais la blondinette savait toujours ce genre de choses. Elle était manifestement venu sans son compagnon ou ses enfants et cela lui allait parfaitement. Harry adorait Lorcan et Lysander ( ses filleuls ) ainsi que Rolf Scamander mais sait-on jamais, il ne tenait pas à ce que la mauvaise personne lie Harry Potter à Lorcan Valon. Ça lui compliquerait la vie et il aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était.

Harry salua un nouveau couple alors qu'il leur tenait la porte ouverte, puis glissa parmi les visiteurs et se mêla à la foule. Seul son badge ( et peut-être son tie & dye blanc et mauve à la place de sa tignasse brune ) permettait aux gens de deviner qu'il travaillait à la galerie. Apparemment, les artistes avaient toujours une touche d'extravagance. C'était tout du moins ce que pensaient la plupart des gens. C'était peut-être un peu vrai aussi.

Luna était l'une des rares personnes de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, avec qui lui et les jumeaux avaient vraiment maintenu le contact depuis leur départ, dix ans plus tôt. Sûr, ils écrivaient toujours à Arthur et aux fils aînés Weasley et, bien sûr, ils rendaient visite à l'époux de Ginny (MacMillian) et leur fille, mais ils leur rendaient peu visite, peut-être une à deux fois par ans.

En même temps, Luna était la seule à vraiment savoir ce qui s'était passé lors de la Bataille Finale, ce que lui et les jumeaux étaient devenus. Pas qu'ils le lui aient dit, non, mais Luna semblait toujours... juste savoir les choses. Elle était très clairvoyante et elle ne jugeait pas, non. Elle observait.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en toute hâte, afin de saluer les nouveaux arrivants, un couple de retraités accompagnés de leur fille ( une fan ) et leur gendre. Il prit le temps de leur offrir un pamphlet, constitué d'informations sur les œuvres exposées dans la galerie (_ titre et dates, bien que ceux-ci soient également présents sous les œuvres en question, ainsi qu'un rapide topos de l'inspiration en question ( pas des mensonges non, juste... des métaphores douteuses pour couvrir le fait que certains tableaux avaient été inspirés par l'Éventreur._ ).

Harry poussa un soupir alors qu'il naviguait entre les visiteurs. Comme il portait son badge autour du cou, certains des visiteurs se montraient suffisamment curieux pour l'approcher et lui poser des questions sur l'univers autour duquel peignait l'artiste. Harry lui, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir de plaisir parce que, eux ne savaient pas, qui était réellement M. O. D.

Le petit brun jeta un coup d'oeil vers le dernier tableau en date. Il l'avait réalisé en observant Foyet en pleine action et n'était pas déçu du résultat. Il n'aimait pas se vanter, mais il était plutôt fier de lui sur ce coup-là.

La scène représentait une route déserte, de nuit. Une voiture était garée sur le bas côté et l'une des portières avant, celle du côté conducteur, était ouverte. Le pare-brise était recouvert de sang et un bracelet avait été abandonné sur le capot et mis en évidence par un rayon lunaire. On pouvait à peine voir le corps de l'homme, allongé par terre, à quelques pas de la voiture, et le cadavre agonisant de la femme, sur le siège passager. Son visage, à peine visible, était figé dans une expression de terreur et d'agonie. En contre-champ, on apercevait vaguement une silhouette masculine, observant la scène morbide.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Harry. George [Foyet] lui avait dit qu'il passerait à la galerie, plus tard dans la soirée, quand il se serait assuré qu'aucun agent fédéral ne se trouvait dans le coin.

Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres quand il pensa à la promesse du plus âgé. Celui-ci lui avait promis de l'emmener dîner prochainement, une soirée romantique en somme. Harry se fichait généralement de ce genre de choses, mais il devait avouer que l'idée de Foyet, l'emmenant au restaurant, était une attention charmante.

Il modela un sourire marketing et charmeur alors qu'il accueillait de nouveau visiteurs. Le vernissage commençait dans moins de dix minutes à présent. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas encore arrivés mais, là encore, ceux-ci n'avaient jamais été du genre à se montrer à l'heure lors d'événements plus ou moins importants ( la preuve, ils avaient eu quinze minutes de retard lors de leur cérémonie de graduation de Poudlard. Oui parce que, vous l'ignoriez sûrement, mais Poudlard avait une cérémonie de graduation à la fin de l'année scolaire ).

* * *

Fred afficha un sourire amusé alors qu'il se détournait et quittait le commissariat, ses cheveux reprenant leur rousseur d'origine et non le noir corbeau qu'il avait arboré durant toute la durée de sa visite au poste de police de Boston. Ses yeux reprirent eux aussi leur couleur naturelle.

Apparemment, l'équipe du BAU était occupée, entre autres, à essayer de localiser Lorcan Valon, la – plus que probablement prochaine victime de l'Éventreur de Boston. La chose est, ils ignoraient que Lorcan Valon ( alias Hadian « Harry » Potter ) était en réalité l'Exécuteur, leader du Trio d'Assassin et partenaire de l'Éventreur, George Foyet.

Difficile de trouver la localisation de Lorcan Valon quand ce dernier n'apparaissait que publiquement pour maintenir son alias mais reprenait sa réelle apparence quand il approchait son lieu de résidence, dans l'un des districts de Boston.

Lorcan Valon n'était pas propriétaire d'un appartement ou d'une maison. Il n'était listé nul part comme locataire et ne possédait pas non plus de couverture sociale ou d'assurance maladie. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien à son nom. Son dossier était fin, presque inexistant. Il était né en Angleterre et avait quitté le pays après avoir gradué de l'enseignement secondaire avec de très bons résultats. Il avait décidé de voyager un peu et avait posé ses bagages à Boston après un an de voyage. Il s'était inscrit il y a peu à des cours du soir dans une licence de management et bossait pour un artiste incompris mais apprécié, du nom de M. O. D. Les documents officiels de Lorcan indiquaient que ses parents étaient décédés quand il avait trois ans et qu'il avait été envoyé vivre chez son oncle et sa tante, très abusifs ( Le trio était resté très proche de la vérité afin de ne pas s'embrouiller dans d'inutiles mensonges ). Fred et George l'avaient aidé à créer la seconde identité de Harry en prenant contact avec des associés et en usant d'un peu de magie afin de rendre son identité plus solide.

Harry avait songé à plusieurs possibilités pour ''Lorcan Valon'', dont le fait qu'il soit né en Amérique mais, malgré les années passées aux États-Unis, Harry et les jumeaux avaient conservé leur accent britannique et cela aurait rendu leur cover bidon s'ils avaient dit être nés en Amérique ( enfin, il aurait pu dire qu'il avait vécu en Angleterre pendant un certain temps mais, autant rester dans la simplicité, pas vrai ? ).

Absolument rien – si ce n'est leur enfance dans un foyer abusif et leur pays de naissance-, ne liait Lorcan Valon, jeune étudiant de dix-neuf ans, à Hadrian Potter, jeune Lord anglais listé comme ayant vingt-neuf ans et ayant comme récent projet d'ouvrir un salon de tatouage ( oui, très original pour un lord mais il faisait ce qu'il voulait ).

Le sourire de Fred s'agrandit alors qu'il rejoignait son jumeau dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient avec Harry. Ils avaient suffisamment de temps pour se changer et se rendre à la galerie d'art avec seulement quelques minutes de retard.

* * *

« […] C'est donc un plaisir pour nous de vous accueillir ce soir. J'ose m'aventurer à dire que MOD devrait se trouver quelque part dans la galerie et qu'il se fera peut-être connaître si l'envie lui [en] prend. Merci à tous et bonne soirée. »

Une salve d'applaudissements suivit les derniers mots du discours de Harry et le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves et blancs se mêla instantanément à la foule.

Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres quand il reconnut le Chiot dans la foule et il entreprit de se diriger vers lui quand deux jumeaux identiques – aux cheveux noirs-, l'enveloppèrent dans une puissante étreinte.

« Félicitations Ry ! Le vernissage est un succès. »

Harry leur adressa un sourire lumineux et laissa les jumeaux l'entraîner vers le Dr Spencer Reid.

Harry était à deux doigts de draper un bras autour des épaules du petit génie et de s'exclamer : ''Bonjour Spencer !'' de sa voix la plus enfantine, quand il se souvint que là tout de suite, il était Lorcan Valon, pas Harry.

_'C'est vrai,_ songea-t-il. _Je suis Lorcan. Je suis Lorcan_.'

Il troqua son sourire lumineux pour une moue timide alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur du plus âgé.

« Heya, Mister Reid ! Je savais que vous viendriez ! »

Le profileur détourna le regard de l'œuvre qu'il observait depuis quelques secondes – le portrait d'un vieil homme au sourire bienveillant mais au regard sinistre-, pour faire face au jeune agent.

_ Ah Mr... Valon, c'est ça ?

_ C'est ça ! Répondit Harry d'un ton enjoué.

Le vernissage l'avait clairement excité et il était d'un enthousiasme débordant.

_ C'est un univers très original, admit maladroitement Spencer, alors qu'il laissait son regard dériver le long des tableaux.

_ Oh oui ! Je crois que c'est pour ça que MoD est si timide et introverti, confia-t-il avant de reprendre face au regard interrogateur du génie. Et bien, beaucoup de gens ont critiqué son style trop morbide et ont été vraiment blessant dans leurs propos par le passé, mais MOD a persisté et maintenant, voilà où il en est ! Déclara-t-il avec enjouement tout en faisant un geste de la main pour désigner la galerie autour d'eux.

Reid acquiesça distraitement mais son attention était concentrée sur un couloir menant à une autre partie de la galerie.

« Ce couloir, il fait parti de l'exposition ? Demanda-t-il alors que Lorcan (Harry) était perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Oh ? Oh oui, oui. L'expo a été divisé en plusieurs parties et en plusieurs pièces. Ici, ce sont les portraits. Dans une autre pièces, il y a les paysages et dans la pièce du fond, dit-il en désignant le couloir qui avait attiré l'attention de Reid, c'est une pièce réservée aux tableaux qui racontent une scène précise. J'avoue que je n'ai pas encore résolu l'énigme de chaque tableau ( ça n'était pas une énigme mais une histoire ) mais je pense que je m'améliore. L'univers de MOD est très à part. Vous voulez aller voir ? » Suggéra Harry.

Reid accepta et Harry pouvait presque voir des tas d'idées et théories se mélanger dans son expression puis partir dans des directions inconnues. Son Chiot était si intelligent !

Harry savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas interférer avec la vie du Chiot. Spencer devait vivre sa propre vie, il ne ferait pas bon de l'emporter loin de sa famille de choix, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se rapprocher de lui. Au moins un peu.

Il étouffa un gloussement quand il vit le changement de comportement du jeune agent. Chiot avait paru presque admiratif en regardant les tableaux, dans la galerie centrale mais maintenant, dans la Salle Sombre, la salle où seuls les tableaux étaient éclairés, la réaction de Spencer était des plus exquises. L'agent fédéral s'était sans doute rendu compte que quelque chose clochait en voyant les premiers tableaux et, même avec sa mémoire infernale, Harry savait qu'il devait avoir du mal à lier les choses. Mais là... là.

Spencer venait de poser les yeux sur la première toile que Harry ait peint sur l'une des scènes de crimes de l'Éventreur. Et Harry vit un éclat de réalisation flasher dans ses yeux. Il réprima un gloussement alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient brièvement en un sourire fier.

« Lorcan, est-ce que l'artiste est présent ce soir ?

_ Oh et bien, je l'ai aperçu plus tôt quand nous terminions les préparatifs et il m'a fait parvenir une lettre pour me dire qu'il serait présent toute la soirée, pourq -

_ Je suis désolé, j'ai à faire mais je reviendrais.

_ Oh bien sûr. Bonne soirée, Spencer ! »

Harry le vit sortir son cellulaire de sa poche avant même qu'il n'ait quitté la galerie et il esquissa un sourire amusé. Il espérait que les agents fédéraux sauraient se montrer discrets et/ou patients parce qu'il avait mis du cœur à organiser l'exposition et il ne tenait pas à voir ton son travail gâché simplement parce que la galerie grouillerait d'agents du FBI.

Spencer était à peine parti qu'une ombre se glissa derrière lui. Harry la laissa approcher, sachant que ses réflexes étaient surhumains et que, de toute façon, il était une entité immortelle. Il ne tarda pas à reconnaître l'eau de Cologne de son homme et quelque chose de froid et métallique caressa la peau découverte de sa nuque.

Harry frissonna de plaisir, l'appréhension s'insinuant dans ses veines alors qu'il restait immobile. Il s'adossa contre le corps davantage sculpté de son compagnon et le laissa s'aventurer près de lui. L'homme laissa la lame de son poignard s'enfoncer un peu dans sa peau et quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent. Le petit brun s'arqua et haleta alors qu'un bras fort s'enroulait autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Le Maître de la Mort poussa un soupir d'aise puis se retourna dans les bras de son homme afin de lui offrir un baiser langoureux qui les laissa tout deux à bout de souffle.

« Tu es venu. »

Ça n'était pas une question, pas vraiment en tout cas, mais Foyet connaissait suffisamment Harry pour reconnaître la fragile expression dans ses yeux.

_ Bien sûr que je suis venu, répondit-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

Un sourire lumineux apparut sur le visage du petit brun et il sauta sur son compagnon, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme. George émit un bruit surpris mais il se reprit rapidement et ses mains vinrent supporter les cuisses du plus jeune alors qu'il embrassait chastement ( dans un premier temps ) son charmant compagnon sur les lèvres **[**_Je t'aime_**]**. Quand ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, un mince filet de salive les reliait. Harry pouffa de rire puis embrassa à nouveau son amant avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Et, au vu de l'érection qu'il pouvait sentir contre lui, George était du même avis. Un bruit de pas leur rappela où ils se trouvaient et Harry retrouva la terre ferme. Il attrapa alors le poignet de Foyet et le traîna à sa suite, empruntant une porte réservée au personnel et interdit au public.

Ils venaient tout juste de quitter la pièce quand les premiers visiteurs entraient dans la dernière salle d'exposition.

.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard empli d'espièglerie quand ils virent les invités bavarder avec excitation au sujet du mystérieux peintre. Si seulement ils savaient. Non seulement MoD était bien présent ce soir, mais en plus, il était très différent de ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Si seulement ils savaient que les œuvres présentes dans la dernière salle d'exposition n'exprimaient pas un profond mal être mais représentaient exactement ce que l'Éventreur de Boston faisait de son temps libre.

* * *

Harry Pouffa de rire alors que George le plaquait contre le mur le plus proche. Ils étaient dans les toilettes réservées au personnel mais celles-ci avaient été condamnées et personne n'y venait jamais, sauf pour faire le ménage, une fois par semaine. Autant dire, c'était l'endroit parfait pour libérer leurs pulsions, là maintenant, tout de suite. L'homme planta une traînée de baisers dans le cou de Harry **[**_Je te désire_**]** avant que ce dernier ne réclame un baiser. La lame du couteau que George avait toujours à la main effleura la peau de porcelaine du petit brun puis l'homme insista légèrement et la pointe de la lame transperça la peau.

« Oh... »

Harry haleta, un rire exalté quittant ses lèvres alors qu'il s'accrochait à son partenaire. Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Foyet alors même qu'il traçait le contour du col de Harry avec son couteau, quelques gouttes de sang perlant sur la barrière de tissus. Harry laissa ses mains partir à la découverte du torse couvert de son amant. Ses doigts fins entreprirent de déboutonner la chemise de George alors même qu'il se laissait glisser à genoux face à ce dernier. Quand ses genoux touchèrent le sol, ses mains abandonnèrent la chemise pour se concentrer sur le pantalon de l'homme. Quand le bouton et la fermeture éclaire du jean furent défaits, Harry se pourlécha les lèvres puis les posa contre le boxer de son compagnon, déposant une traînée de baisers sur le membre érigé et toujours emprisonnée dans sa prison de tissus. Le petit brun s'amusa de l'expression presque frustrée de son partenaire quand il refusa de libérer son érection tout de suite. En fait, il s'amusa, embrassa et lécha même la verge par dessus le boxer.

Foyet relâcha un profond soupir de contentement alors que Harry consentait enfin à sortir son membre dressé. Il ne manqua pas le sourire espiègle du petit brun et, en représailles, il pressa à nouveau la fine lame de son couteau contre la nuque du garçon. Celui-ci geignit faiblement et se pressa davantage contre les jambes musclées de son partenaire et ses mains se refermèrent autour du membre turgescent de George.

« George... » susurra Harry alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement de son gland. Il posa finalement ses lèvres sur le bout du gland puis sortit son bout de langue rose et lécha la hampe sur toute sa longueur. Foyet laissa échapper un souffle tremblant alors que son calme commençait à le déserter.

Harry poussa un soupir d'aise et, sans avertissement, prit le membre gorgé de sang en bouche. George ne s'y attendait pas. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous le plaisir soudain et l'une de ses mains attrapa Harry par les cheveux alors qu'il fermait les yeux et rejetait la tête en arrière. Harry, lui, poussa un cri surpris qui fut étouffé par la verge qu'il avait entre ses lèvres gonflées.

Le petit brun geignit alors qu'il suçait l'organe dressé de son partenaire. Foyet caressa presque tendrement la chevelure de jais du plus jeune avant de poser ses mains sur le crâne du garçon et de le forcer à le prendre en gorge profonde.

Les premières secondes furent difficiles parce que Harry ne s'y attendait pas et il s'étouffa à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement parvenir à stopper son réflexe pharyngé. Il laissa George l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait et n'hésita pas à montrer son plaisir quand l'autre assassin le traitait un peu plus brutalement.

Autant il pouvait apprécier un rapport long et langoureux, autant parfois il voulait juste être pris violemment dans une étreinte passionnée.

Le petit brun haleta quand George le força à se relever et le tourna pour le plaquer face contre le mur. Les puissantes mains de son amant défirent rapidement le bouton de son pantalon et le vêtement glissa le long de ses fines jambes, révélant ainsi le manque de sous-vêtement.

Un léger ricanement attira son attention et, quand il tourna la tête vers George, celui-ci caressa son fessier avant de poser les doigts sur un objet en silicone inséré dans son anus.

Harry lui offrit un sourire espiègle.

« J'étais préparé. » dit-il l'air de rien.

Un rire grave résonna dans les toilettes et Harry frissonna de plaisir alors qu'une grande main retirait délicatement le sex toy avant d'y insérer deux doigts. Le Maître de la Mort gémit bruyamment alors qu'il plaquait ses mains sur le mur, essayant visiblement de ne pas glisser.

« Tu aimes ça, Harry ?

_ A – Ah oui.

_ Est-ce que tu veux plus, _Darling _? »

Harry geignit quand il entendit le surnom affectueux et il ravala sa salive avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

« Que penseraient tes invités, s'ils savaient ce que tu fais en leur présence ? »

Un gémissement plus for que les autres lui échappa et George s'esclaffa alors qu'il retirait ses doigts. Le geignement qui étira un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres de l'Éventreur. Autant il aimait quand l'adolescent agissait en véritable _Power Bottom_, autant il appréciait aussi quand le garçon se montrait malléable.

Harry entendit le bruit d'un bouchon qui s'ouvre puis le bruit que fait une bouteille en plastique quand on appuie dessus pour compresser le contenu et l'en faire sortir. Oh, George avait du lubrifiant sur lui.

Tant mieux, Harry n'aimait pas vraiment quand il avait des rapport sexuels 'à sec'.

Sa main descendit pour caresser son pénis érigé mais il ne chercha pas la délivrance. Pas encore. George n'était même pas encore en lui. Même s'il ne voulait pas être surpris ainsi par le F. B. I, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne voulait pas non plus prendre son temps.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers George et inclina la tête de sorte à lui offrir son cou en guise de soumission.

**« Alpha... » **

Le susnommé répondit par un grondement rauque et se pencha en avant pour le mordre à la nuque **[**_Mien_**]**. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il était certain que George l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang.

Le sorcier laissa échapper un souffle quand il sentit quelque chose de dur, gros et presque visqueux ( il ne s'habituerait probablement jamais à _s'attendre_ au lubrifiant ) se presser contre son antre et il s'arqua légèrement, appréhendant déjà le moment où George se déciderait enfin.

Cela ne tarda pas. L'homme reposa la bouteille de lube. Son membre bien lubrifié se glissa aisément en lui et Harry soupira d'aise alors que Foyet enroulait un bras autour de sa taille tout en pressant son torse dans le dos du petit brun.

Finalement, il donna un coup de rein, lent et profond pour commencer mais il accéléra rapidement le rythme quand Harry miaula et le _supplia_ d'aller plus vite... plus fort.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont t'entendre, Harry ? Je crois que si tu cries ainsi, tout le monde saura ce que nous avons fait ici. »

Ça ne fit pas taire le plus jeune ( et ça n'est pas comme si c'était le but recherché par George. Au contraire, si quelque chose, il s'était attendu à ce que le garçon soit encore plus vocal après cela ).

Harry éjacula rapidement, attisant un rictus victorieux sur les lèvres de l'éventreur de Boston et celui-ci suivit près d'une minute plus tard.

Il enveloppa le petit brun dans une étreinte, de telle sorte que le plus jeune ne s'effondre pas sur les dalles froides du carrelage et malaxa le fessier du jeune homme contre lui. Harry geignit faiblement, de plaisir ou de hyperstimulation, il n'en savait rien.

Finalement, le plus jeune parvint à se redresser et remit ses vêtements en place après leur avoir lancé un léger sort de rafraîchissement/nettoyage.

Il envoya un sourire espiègle au meurtrier et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Foyet :

« Tu dois vraiment avoir une relation très spéciale avec cette équipe d'agent fédéraux pour qu'ils soient toujours à Boston après plusieurs semaines de piétinements. »

Foyet renifla avec amusement et enterra son nez dans la nuque du petit brun. Il y déposa une traînée de baisers qui fit frissonner l'adolescent mais celui-ci se reprit et frappa légèrement le torse de l'autre homme.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire mais je dois retourner à la galerie. Je doute que l'excuse que j'ai en tête passe très bien.

_ Hmm oui : 'Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon absence mais mon partenaire à décidé de me baiser dans les toilettes.' Je suis sûr que ça passera comme une lettre à la poste, Darling. »

Harry le frappa à nouveau sur le torse mais George ne manqua pas le sourire plaisant qui étira les lèvres du plus jeune à l'entente du surnom affectueux qu'il venait de lui attribuer.

Il embrassa Harry du bout des lèvres puis le guida vers la porte.

« Ton exposition est une réussite, Harry. C'est magnifique. »

Le susnommé rougit de plaisir et il adressa un sourire lumineux à son amant avant de l'embrasser sur sa joue **[**_Merci_**]**.

« Merci, George. Merci d'être venu.

_ Je sais que ça compte pour toi. Plus que tu ne veux l'admettre. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire davantage. George avait raison. Autant il ne voulait pas l'admettre, autant il aimait réellement ce qu'il faisait et il envisageait de continuer à peindre, même lorsqu'il aurait abandonné son identité actuelle et ne serait plus Lorcan Valon. Il aimait l'art et il aimait peindre. Il ne voulait pas arrêter maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle façon de s'évader. Il aimait tout type d'art mais, en peinture, il devait admettre qu'il avait une préférence pour le romantisme et une aversion pour le cubisme. Autant le dire tout de suite, Picasso n'était pas son favori.

Dans cette exposition, Harry n'avait pas seulement dévoilé quelques scènes macabre de l'éventreur de Boston, non. Il avait également réservé une partie de la galerie pour des toiles qu'il avait commencé plus tôt, avant sa rencontre avec Foyet-, afin de révéler la face sombre et tourmentée de M. o. D, de Harry. Parce que, quoi qu'on en dise, on ne fait pas la guerre sans en ressortir changé... différent... tourmenté. Et si ça ne se voyait pas vraiment quand on lui parlait, parfois, Harry se réveillerait un jour, comme ça, et ce serait un cauchemar pour juste le sortir du lit. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, mais ça arrivait quand même, parfois. Fred & George pouvaient l'attester.

Ces jours-là, lui et les jumeaux passeraient leurs soirées pressés les uns contre les autres, sur le sofa, à regarder des séries débiles tout en mangeant de la crème glacée à la vanille ( et parfois à la menthe avec des copeaux de chocolat ). Harry pourrait se morfondre autant qu'il le voudrait et le lendemain, tout irait à nouveau pour le mieux.

C'était peut-être ça, le mal de l'immortalité qu'avait mentionné Death à plusieurs reprises. Death ne connaissait pas ça. Il était une entité immortelle, 'née' ainsi. Il avait été crée dans un but précis et avait du mal à s'habituer aux émotions humaines qui l'envahissaient parfois depuis qu'il s'était lié à Harry en le choisissant comme son maître, le 31 octobre 1981, le soir de la première chute du Lord Déchu.

Contrairement aux idées reçues, collecter les trois Reliques de la Mort ne faisait pas de vous Le Maître, non. Mais collecter les Trois vous garantissait un vœu de Death ( il n'était pas dit que l'entité en question ne collecterait pas votre âme juste après vous avoir offert votre vœu. Seul son Maître pouvait lui donner des ordres. Et seul son maître était digne de ses Reliques ).

Death lui disait toujours que le vœu de Harry coïncidait avec les besoins du Royaume des Morts – _'Nous avons cruellement besoin de petites mains, Maître.'_-, et que l'ajout des jumeaux en tant que Faucheurs avait été une excellente idée ( même si Death maudissait toujours ce jour quand les deux copies rousses instiguaient une farce dans le Royaume ).

Harry sortit de ses pensées et adressa un sourire lumineux à son amant avant de réitérer sa reconnaissance - _Merci, George_-, en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

George, qui était considérablement plus doux depuis leurs rapports, posa ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez. Harry gloussa et sourit quand l'autre homme s'échappa par une fenêtre ouverte.

Il afficha un sourire mutin et se détourna du couloir désert en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Oui, cette soirée était définitivement une réussite.

* * *

Il était cinq heure trois du matin et Harry ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Trois jours étaient passés depuis le vernissage de MoD et les agents fédéraux – Hotch et JJ-, étaient venus l'interroger le lendemain de l'ouverture de l'exposition. Harry avait répondu du mieux qu'il pouvait aux questions sans trop leur donner non plus. Avait-il fait une bourde ? C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait interroger par la police ! C'était si excitant ! Et angoissant !

Il ne pensait pas en avoir trop donner: il voyait rarement MoD; l'artiste et lui échangeaient principalement par mail ( les jumeaux avaient créer tout un échange de mail bidon grâce à la magie ) et quand ils se voyaient effectivement – _toujours en fin d'après-midi ou en début de soirée, quand le soleil était au plus bas_-, MoD était toujours vêtu de couches de vêtements, de la tête aux pieds, de sorte qu'il était impossible de distinguer un centimètre de peau nu. Harry leur avait confié qu'il suspectait MoD d'être un Enfant de la Lune. Quand JJ lui avait demandé ce que cela signifiait, Reid, qui accompagnait ses collègues, avait expliqué que c'était un nom donné aux personnes atteintes de _Xeroderma Pigmentosum_.

C'était pas comme si c'était impossible et puis Lorcan Valon était connu par son entourage comme un jeune homme réservé et timide, qui tendait à sortir des morceaux de connaissances sur des sujets variés et étendus. D'après Kaycee, cela faisait de lui un esprit universel ( Harry ne connaissait même pas ce terme avant de devenir ami avec sa voisine ).

Après avoir parlé un peu de MoD, l'agent Hotchner lui avait demandé où il vivait car aucune résidence n'était listé à son nom en tant que propriétaire ou locataire. Harry s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure et avait dit qu'il préférait garder cela pour lui, un éclat de peur dans les yeux.

Les agents ne lui avaient pas dit qu'ils suspectaient que Foyet soit après lui, mais ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils préféreraient le savoir en sécurité et souhaitaient lui attribuer une protection, au cas où. Harry avait poliment décliné, prétextant dans ce cas que, moins de personnes savaient où il vivait, le mieux c'était pour lui. Il avait avoué être dans un état de paranoïa depuis qu'il avait cru apercevoir son oncle quelques mois plus tôt.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore ils tomberaient pour son masque d'innocence ou si même ils s'en rendraient jamais compte; Harry avait toujours été doué à jouer les ingénues naïves et inoffensives. Il n'aurait probablement pas survécu aussi longtemps à Poudlard si on ne l'avait pas cru aveuglément loyal à Dumbledore. La preuve; jusqu'à la fin, Voldie et ses minions n'y avaient vu que du feu. Les minions en question devaient avoir été sacrément effrayés puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais avoué ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite. Résultat : Harry et les jumeaux étaient vus comme des héros, même s'ils avaient tué de sang froid et que Harry avait un peu perdu la tête en tuant Bellatrix ( ça avait été une scène particulièrement sanglante et un peu traumatisante pour certains mangemorts ).

Harry pensait qu'il avait été très serviable auprès du FBI.

Quant on l'avait interrogé sur la présence de MoD au vernissage, il avait répondu l'avoir aperçu avant l'arrivée des clients et passants et leur avait assuré avoir vu celui parler ( enfin, parler était un grand mot, MoD était très introverti et réservé ) avec des invités. Comme personne ne savait à quoi ressemblait le peintre, Fred n'avait eu aucun mal à se déguiser en MoD après s'être changé en cours de soirée afin de couvrir chaque centimètre de peau. Les lunettes de soleil étaient un bonus et une idée de Harry. Que dire, le Trio s'amusait beaucoup à faire courir la police sur des pistes imaginaires.

Est-ce que Harry s'en voulait de leur faire perdre du temps ainsi alors qu'ils pourraient bosser sur d'autres affaires toutes aussi importantes ? Peut-être un peu, oui. Mais pas assez pour le stopper. D'ailleurs, ça n'était pas lui qui avait réclamé l'aide du FBI donc, techniquement, ça n'était même pas sa faute. Après tout, il faisait simplement son job. Ces personnes avaient fait leur temps sur cette Terre. Leur nom figurait sur la liste des Morts et, comme Harry et les jumeaux travaillaient dans la section Bad Guys (_ la section avait été renommé quelques semaines plus tôt par un chef de section ivre mort ( oui, les faucheurs pouvaient être bourrés_ ) ), ça n'était pas non plus comme s'ils tuaient des innocents.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air distrait. Il se sentait... il ne savait pas vraiment en fait. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose allait se produire. En bien ou en mal, il n'en avait aucune idée et il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Il prit son portable et envoya un message à Foyet.

Autant il avait du mal à l'admettre, autant il en était venu à vraiment aimer l'Éventreur de Boston. Si ça n'était pas le cas, il ne lui aurait jamais dit la vérité au sujet de sa nature de sorcier. Il l'aurait simplement oublietté.

Au début, il avait simplement songé à passer du bon temps avec l'autre homme et à passer autre chose quand lui et les jumeaux partiraient. Maintenant... Maintenant Harry s'était vraiment attaché à lui et les jumeaux avaient eux aussi admit s'être habitué à la présence de l'autre meurtrier. Ça n'était pas vraiment un problème. Le problème c'est que lui et les jumeaux aimaient voyager et n'aimaient pas vraiment rester tout le temps au même endroit. Ils aimaient découvrir de nouveaux pays. Mais Harry savait que Foyet était attaché à son terrain de chasse, à Boston.

C'était une conversation qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir.

* * *

Il était 7h12 quand il alla faire un jogging pour se remettre de sa nuit entrecoupée de cauchemars. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues, mais Harry ne laissa pas cela le perturber. Au contraire, c'était quelque peu apaisant de ne pas avoir à slalomer entre les gens dans les rues très animées de Boston. S'il remarqua qu'il était observé de loin par une ou plusieurs personne qui n'étaient définitivement pas des agents fédéraux, il n'en fit rien. Il ne chercha pas à savoir qui ils étaient. En fait, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne tarderait pas à l'apprendre. Aussi leur laissa-t-il le soin de le stalker dans les rues de Boston sans jamais venir à sa rencontre.

Il pouvait attendre. Il pouvait être patient.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il poussa un soupir quand il déverrouilla son écran et lut le message de George (Weasley).

Apparemment, Fred avait essayé de leur concocter un petit déjeuner et avait bien failli mettre le feu à leur cuisine.

Doux Jésus, comment se faisait-il que les jumeaux, des génies en Potions, étaient incapable de cuisiner de simples pancakes !?

[ Avec un profond soupir, il envoya une rapide réponse et rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon de jogging. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer et à nourrir ses deux faucheurs.

Honnêtement, comment survivaient-ils sans lui ? Une pensée traître l'informa que lui aussi aurait bien du mal à survivre sans ses deux grand-frères d'adoption. Il se hâta de l'ignorer et recommença à marmonner sombrement au sujet de copies rousses incapables de se débrouiller seules. ]

* * *

**Publié le : 22 novembre 2019 **


End file.
